Generation Of Miracle Married Life's Drabbles (Request Closed)
by AiZxEqual
Summary: 9Welcome! This is a fic of married life's of GOM members and their lovers! I accept any request, so if you have any, please do request it in the review! I'll accept only all of the fanon couples, KagaKuro, FuriAka (yes, seme!Furihata only), AoKise, MidoTaka, and MuraHimu! I'll make the rate M for safe. (The genre for any drabbles are not fixed. You get to choose your own rate)
1. Chapter 1 : FuriAka (Rated T)

**Couple: FuriAka**

 **Prompt: Furihata and Akashi tries to cook but at the end, it was thought that counts**

 **Requested by: Maiden Warrior**

* * *

 ***RINGGGG***

The alarm clock on the bedside table goes ringing as the hands of the clock pointed exactly at 8 o'clock in the morning. The bed creaking as there was two figures tossed around, slightly awake from the sound of the alarm. The taller figure reached out his left arm as he searched for the clock, hand roaming on the bedside table, wanting to turn it off. Only after one minute and three seconds, he was able to grabbed the whole alarm clock and pressed the button on top of it, before he placed it back at its original place. He groaned as he snuggled even deeper into the bed, trying to fall asleep once again.

Knowing fully well that the other beside him didn't even making any attempt to get out of the bed, Akashi sighed as he opened his eyes tiredly. He turned towards his left and he could see that his husband were still glued on the bed. Yes, his husband. He have a husband. He had married with a man, of the same age as him, 24, but not on the same status as him. His husband was just a normal and ordinary person that he could probably met like thousands of them as soon as he stepped out from his house, he was so sure about it. But the different thing between the others and his husband is, his own self. The other were really kind, romantic, passionate, cheerful and carefree, and that what makes him fell for the other. It has already been a week and four days since they got married. They are still a newlywed, and that was even making him feel giddy every time he woke up from his sleep.

"Kouki, wake up." He said softly.

"Em..."

"Kouki.."

"5 more minutes..."

At that, he could only sighed. If it was not for the eyes bag under his husband eyes, he would already hit the other to wake up. He turned his body fully, facing his husband as he just continued to stared and admired the other's features, only to noticed something that was not supposed to be there on the brunette's face. _"Ah..he have a really dark circle under his eyes.."_ He could only frowned. He hate it. He wouldn't blame his husband, since they had just got married and there is still so many things need to do, and being the 'man' in their relationship, the brunette had ask him to take a rest and let him do all the work, instead of doing it together. He of course, had insist about it, but there always have a conditions applied. _"I didn't know he was so persistent.."_ He sighed yet again as he reached out his hand and slowly trace his finger along the dark circle on the other's eyes. _"He must be really tired.."_

Upon having the cold finger touching the skin under his eyes, Furihata squirmed slightly. He could heard there was a chuckle coming out from his side, and instantly he crack open one of his eyes. He couldn't helped but to let out a small smile upon seeing the person he love the most. He reached out his arms and pulled the shorter into his embrace, as he buried his face on the other's chest. "What's so funny?"

"You." Akashi smirked.

"Huh?"

"You're ugly."

"What? I'm ugly?"

"Yes."

The brunette hissed, but his arms tightened around the other. "Then, I wonder why did you even want to get marry with me so badly."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"I wonder about that myself too."

At that, Furihata could just sighed. His 'wife', yes, he like to called the shorter man his wife even though the other really didn't like that, but he didn't care. He even had gotten himself a punch on his face when he had proposed the other 2 years ago. After all, the other is a 'woman' in their relationship, so it didn't even bothered him at all. "You know what? you're still as mean as ever, Seijuro."

"I'm absolute, Kouki." Akashi once again smirked.

"Tch.."

"What?"

"Not in the bed, obviously.." The brunette mumbled, but he could heard it perfectly. Instantly there was red flushes creeping up his cheeks. He bit his inner cheeks as he brought up his hands, only to push his husband away. His was was beyond red at that statement. Even when he wanted to opened his mouth to retort, he knew himself better than anyone else that he was a sucker for Furihata Kouki. Even with the slightest touch, or even a peck on either part of his body or face, he would melt instantly and grew weak upon it. The emperor side of him would immediately vanished and the only one left behind is the real Akashi Seijuro, writhing beneath the other as he shamelessly plead at the other to devour him.

"S-shut up."

At the stuttering, Furihata couldn't helped but to chuckled. He lifted his face up and looked at the other and he could see how red his wife face are. "Gosh, he's so cute." He smiled. He brought his right arm and trace his thumb over the other's cheek, as he scolded him, "Don't bite your cheeks, Sei. "

"..."

"Seijuro-"

"Ugh, God I hate you so much!" Akashi said as he give up on biting his inner cheeks and buried his face on the pillow, too embarrassed to death to face the brunette.

"Really? you hate me?" Furihata smirked as his hand slowly slip under the other's shirt and started to rubbed up and down on his wife's back. He could felt the shorter in his embrace stiffen at the sudden touch. His smirk grew wider as his hand move faster and even lower. "But why do I feel it's the opposite?"

"Umhm..." Akashi bit on his lower lips, trying to hold in his moan as his face grew even more hotter. Damn it, he didn't like to be tease like this. This is what he meant by he was a sucker to Furihata Kouki. "S-stop.."

"Answer me first."

"K-kouki!" He silently cursed. Through out these years they have been dating until now, the brunette were becoming more bolder and bolder each time. Usually, the other were scared and were really shy around him when they first started dating, but since a year passed, the other slowly were taking up the control of the upper hand. And now, the other had succeed in controlling him. Though he hate to lose, he didn't mind it since it was his husband the one who surpassed him. And it was just in this 'bed' matter. Though he wouldn't never admitted it, he was kinda scared when the brunette get mad.

"What?"

The hand were going down as it slip inside of his boxer. He jolted in surprised as he let out a moan. He tried to reached his hand and hold onto the other's wrist, only to have him clench on the other's front shirt when he felt a finger pressed against his puckered entrance. He moaned out as his eyes were a bit watery. It's hurt. His husband finger are dry, and so does his hole. "I-it's hurt, Kouki.."

"Hmm?" The finger goes in even deeper, trying to reach the end of it if it was possible. "Can't hear you.."

"..hurt..." He sniffed. "..it's hurt..."

Upon hearing on Akashi's sniff, Furihata immediately stop his teasing and pulled out his finger out of the hole. He couldn't stand seeing his wife cry, even if it only just a bit. The shorter has already let out his tears more than enough during the hardships time when they were dating. It's already enough. He didn't wanted to see it again. He kissed his wife forehead apologetically as he pulled out his hand from the other's boxer and massage the other's ass cheeks gently, trying to sooth the pain. "I'm sorry.." Instead of hearing any reply, he were being pulled even closer by his wife. Even though he couldn't quite hear what did his wife mumbling on his shirt, he could guess that the other probably were cursing him. And he was right since he get a half-heart punch on his back. It was hurt, but it was okay if that what could make the other stopped crying.

They continued to hug and cuddled with each other for another good-slow 10 minutes, before there was heard someone's stomach were grumbling.

"Kouki?"

"Sei, I'm hungry."

"Then, let's go eat."

"Cook for me? please?"

"You... really?" Akashi raise an eyebrow at his husband, and the other just nodded. He sighed. "But we didn't even have any groceries in the fridge. I don't have time to go and buy it." He hummed. "Should I call and ask my maid to-"

"No. Let's go and buy it today, since today we're both free!"

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Come on, it's gonna be fun!" Furihata said cheerfully as he pulled away from him wife and get off from the bed. By now, he was fully awake, not even feeling any urge to sleep anymore since their teasing mini game happened. He could heard the other whined, when he pulled away, but he just let it be. "Come on, Sei.!"

"No, i don't want to."

"What?"

"I want to sleep." The red haired announced as he rearranged back the blanket on top of him and turned away from the brunette. It's true that he was the one to wake up early and wake up his husband, but it doesn't mean he would too. "Just go and buy whatever you want to eat, and I'll cook it."

"So, you don't want to come?"

"No." He hissed in annoyed. "Don't you hear what did I say?"

"Really?" Furihata raise an eyebrow, before there could seen a smirk on his face. He just know really well on just what to make the other come with him. "Okay then. If you don't wanna come, I'll call Ayumi to help with the shopping then." He turned around and walked towards the bathroom, but not before he grabbed his smartphone on the wooden rack beside the computer desk.

Hearing that oh so familiar name ringing in his ears, instantly it make his eyes widen as his heartbeat were beating furiously. No, he wouldn't let that woman near his husband. _"No!"_ That woman were so damn persistent on seducing the brunette, and he could still remembered it clearly when she tried to kiss his husband while acting as thought as she had hurt her ankle.

"Hello? is this Ayumi?"

What? his husband were really going to ask her?!

"Yes, this is Furihata.. are you free right now?"

 _"The heck?!"_ He sat up and turned towards where his husband at. He clenched tight his teeth. _"Is he serious?!"_

"Um, can you accompany me go to the grocer shops?.."

 _"..!"_ His hand grabbed onto the pillow he had been sleeping, as his hand clenched tightly.

"Yes, I'll pick you up-"

"NO!" He threw the pillow at the brunette and it directly hit the taller's head. Even though it has already been years, he still got his talent in basketball. It never fade. Heck, it would never fade. He hissed in totally annoyed. He get off from the bed and stomped towards his husband. He snatched the phone away from the taller, and started lashing out on the phone. "YOU, WOMAN! STOP TRYING TO SEDUCE MY HUSBAND! YES, THAT'S RIGHT! WE'RE MARRIED, SO GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S MINE, SO BACK OFF!" He quickly end the call as soon as he said that, and put down the phone harshly back on the rack. He huffed in anger and looked up at his husband, glaring at the other hatefully mixing with disappointed. He was really hurt when the other decided to ask the person whom he hate the most to go groceries shopping with him. He raise up his leg, only to stomped it down really hard onto the brunette's left leg, which he earn a loud scream. He didn't care. The other deserved it.

"Auw!" Furihata screamed in pained as he hold his left leg, while standing only on his right leg. "Sei-"

"Suits you!"

The bathroom door slammed right in front of his face before he could even finished his sentence. Even though his foot is in pain, he couldn't helped but to smiled. As he thought, this strategy would definitely make his wife follow him. _"Ah... I didn't know he's this jealous.."_ Indeed, after years of being together, the other had been so opened with his true feelings. He was glad of it. "He's so cute, god damn it! But damn the strength he have.."

And...

He looked at the name flash on his phone screen. "I guess I have to apologize later."

* * *

"Is it only just this all?" The cashier look at Akashi as she smile. He just nodded as he hand over his money to the girl. The girl were blushing while taking the money from the other. She had purposely make her movement slow, trying to buy the time for her to be with the handsome gentleman here.

Furihata who had been watching the two, could felt his heart were burning in anger. He hate on how the girl were trying to flirt with his Akashi. But he knew, he didn't even need to jumped in the scene, because he could saw the annoyed look in his wife eyes.

"Could you please hurry?"

"A-ah, yes. I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized as she hand back the changes.

"Tch." He hissed. He looked at the brunette, and the other has already took all the groceries bags. He just smiled softly at the small sweet gesture his husband did. He walked towards the other and take a two bags from the brunette. "Let's go, Kouki."

"Yes, wifey."

"W-wi.. what?!" He turned to looked at the other. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Kou-" He couldn't even finished his word, the brunette already walk ahead of him. "That guy, really..."

* * *

"So... what do you want to eat?" Akashi asked as they both put down their groceries bags on top of the kitchen's counters. He heard the other hummed, as they both began to kept all the things that had buy just now.

"Curry."

"Curry?" He raise an eyebrow at that.

"Yes. Why?"

"No... nothing."

"Could you do it?"

"Of course I can. I'm Akashi Seijuro." He hissed. "What? do you think I can't even cook curry?"

"Correction, you're Furihata Seijuro now." Furihata walked towards the shorter and wrapped his arms around the other's waist from behind. "And no, since you're an Akashi's, I bet you can cook that simple dish, right?" He place a peck on the other cheek.

"Mhmm..."

Seeing how his 'wife' were biting on his lower lips, trying to hold back his moan, he knew that his wife were in vulnerable position right now. If he could tried a bit more, probably the other would succumb to his own lust and-

"Kouki, stop distracting me.!" The red haired smacked him on his hands that were wrapped around the waist.

"What? I can't even kiss my own wife now?" He frowned.

"What? no, it's not that it's..no, wait!- and stop calling me wife! I'm not a woman! Now let go of me!"

"But you're the 'woman' in our-"

"Shut up!" Akashi raise his voice, trying to drowned in the brunette's words while he were blushing. "Now, let go of me, I have to cook!"

"But~"

"I say, let go. Now."

"Yes, wifey."

"Kouki, I told you not to call me-" Before he could even finished, the taller had already unwrapped his arms as he move to the side and were rummaging through one of the groceries bag that contained the vegetables they had bought just now.

"So, what should I help you with?"

He sighed yet again for the fifth time today. He was totally frustrated with the brunette for today. Things kept coming from one to another. "Just peel the carrots and the potatoes. I will do the rest."

* * *

"Uh.. Sei, are you sure about this?"

"What?"

"That.." Furihata pointed at the strange color looking liquid boiling in the pot. Instead of looking like the usual brownish curry, it was somehow turn into a dark red color. And it was really really thick. He took the ladle and spoon it up, before he pour it down back onto the pot. He gulped in nervous seeing it. The carrots and potatoes that he had peel 30 minutes ago, were cut into a big chunky and the shape was really hard to describe.

"What's wrong with it?"

His eyes almost wanted to popped out from his socket upon hearing that question coming out from the shorter beside of him. He wanted to yelled, saying what the heck are you cooking?! But he just hold it back. His wife were really trying his hard to cook something for him, and that was what it take for him to not said it. "No.. nothing.."

"Just wait for another 5 minutes and it would be done."

He nodded slowly. He looked surrounding the kitchen, and it was really messy and all the things were scattered all over the kitchen's counter. The sink also were full with unwashed plates, bowls and other things. He could even see the bits of the curry powder on his wife's cheek. Just looking at this kind of surrounding, it already make him afraid of what were his wife are cooking. He had insist on to helped, but the other got mad over it and throw everything that in his reach at him, chasing him out from the kitchen. Truth to be told, in those 30 minutes he just sat at the living room, really were making his heartbeat beat furiously. It was getting on his nerves, whenever he heard clanking noises here and there, and even something drop onto the floor.

But trying to be the best husband he would for Akashi, he just put his trust on the other and let the other do what he wanted to do. But the trust fade too soon and it were replaced with nightmare, when he saw what was on the kitchen counter beside the half cut onion. It was a cartoon of milk. Milk. He immediately pale at that. The other were not suppose to use that milk, he should use the coconut milk.

"Okay, the carrots and the potatoes already soft enough." Akashi said as he poked at the carrots and potatoes with the chopsticks. He bend down a bit and lower down the heat, before he goes towards the cutlery cabinet. He stand on the tip of his toes, and grabbed two plates from it. He then goes towards the dining table and put it there. "Kouki, could you please bring the rice here?"

"Ah, sure." The brunette snapped from his daze as he grabbed two kitchen's cloth and hold onto the side of the rice cooker, and brought out the pot, bringing it to the dining table too before he switched off the switch.

"Okay, it's done." He smiled softly as he turned off the gas. He did the same as what Furihata did, and brought out the dishes outside to the  
table.

"Uh..em.."

Few minutes had passed and there was seen the two of them sitting across each other. Akashi had a blush on his face, while Furihata had a scared look on his face. The curry were poured down on each one other side' of the plate. "Then, let's eat!"

"Ah...yeah.." As soon as the curry entered Furihata's mouth and a drop of it fall down on his tongue, he already had the urge to puke it back out, but he just hold it and swallow all of it. He looked up and he could saw the worried face his wife made.

"I-Is it okay?"

"E-em.." He just nodded. His eyes quickly look down, not wanting to meet with the other's heterochromatic eyes. Holy cow, the taste were really weird! and it was so spicy! In fact, it was too spicy! It also was too sweet and it just.. really wrong! It taste way too milky and it was too thick that he had a hard time to swallowed it.

"K-Kouki?"

He cleared out his throat. "Y-yes?"

"Why? is it that bad?"

"H-huh?"

"I could see it on your face."

"I-it's not. It's kind of tasty!"

"R-really?"

"Y-yeah." He just nodded.

Akashi smiled at that, relieved that the other had said it was tasty despite the look. He spoon up the curry and lifted it to his mouth. And as soon as he had a taste of it, he really wanted to puke. He cupped his hand over his mouth and stood up from there, dashing towards the sink. He threw out back all the curry in his mouth as he washed his mouth with the water. It taste so horrible. He, himself wouldn't dare to call it was a food, but despite that, his husband.. Unknowingly, his eyes become watery and it was not even 3 seconds later, the tears started to rolled down his cheeks. He had failed to become a 'wife' in this house.

Seeing the shorter's body were heaving up and down, Furihata stood up and goes towards his wife and pulled him gently into his embrace from behind. "You don't have to cry, Sei." He tightened his arms around the other's waist.

"..."

"Sei..."

"It was really t-terrible, Kouki.."

"No, it's not that bad-"

"Don't lie to me!" Akashi raise his voice as he turned around to face the brunette, still in the taller's embrace. "I've failed! I-"

"You already try your best, Sei. And that was really something." The brunette leaned in and peck him on the forehead. "I'm proud of you."

At this, he felt the urge for him to cry even harder. This is one of the reasons why he had fell in love with the brunette, despite he was just an ordinary person. Well to him, in his eyes, the other were really special. He buried his face onto the crook of the other's neck as he sobbed even harder. Ah, he hate it. He had became so sensitive over even just a trivial matter. But screwed it, if he could get Furihata to cradle him in his arms, he didn't mind. After all, they're a married couple now. There was nothing that were needed to hide anymore.

After seeming like five long minutes, he could finally gathered his voice back up and he couldn't hold back on making a retort as he sniffed. "We should call Atsushi to deliver us some foods."

At that, Furihata could only chuckled as he nodded. "Yeah, we should." He giggled. He pulled away, only to lift up the other's chin, so that he were looking at him. He smirked. "Good job, Furihata Seijuro. I really am proud of you." He patted the other's head softly. "Thank you for trying to fulfill my wish despite you didn't even know anything about cooking."

"S-stop being so cheesy, idiot." Akashi said as he buried back his face onto the other's chest while there was a smile on his face. Damn it, he really love the brunette too much. He wrapped his arms around the other as he nuzzled his face even deeper, inhaling the other's scent that he love so much.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 _ **"YOU, WOMAN! STOP TRYING TO SEDUCE MY HUSBAND! YES, THAT'S RIGHT! WE'RE MARRIED, SO GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S MINE, SO BACK OFF!"**_

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Who's that, Tetsuya?"

"I'm sure it is Akashi-kun.."

"Why? what does he want?"

Kuroko just shrugged his shoulders as he continued to leaned back against his husband broad chest. He really like it being in the other's strong embrace. It was as thought as he are being protected when he are in the other's embrace. He looked up and stared at his husband face. "I think Akashi-kun is in his period."

"What?" Kagami raised an eyebrow, as he looked down to meet with his small husband's stare.

* * *

A/N: Done for the first drabble, as request from Maiden Warrior! (I will try to do all of your suggestion, but that's if only I can, lol) So, how is it? I'm sorry if it didn't meet your expectation.. *bow* Please leave some reviews and if you have any request to make, please do tell me! You just have to request like this (on the below)

Couple:  
Rate:  
Genre:  
Prompt:  
Summarize the storyline (if you could):  
Any extras character (if there's any):


	2. Chapter 2 :KagaKuro (Rated T)

**Couple:KagaKuro**

 **Prompt:Kagami and Kuroko had a big fight for the first time in their married life's**

 **Requested by: Chocolate**

* * *

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko ears perked up as he heard the the front door unlocked. His eyes move as his head looked up at the direction. Not more than 5 seconds, there seen his husband walking through the wooden door. He smiled softly, feeling relieved that the taller finally came home. He was really worried because it has been 3 hours since his husband's working time end, but the other were still not at home.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home." Putting aside the novel he had been reading on the coffee table, he stood up from the couch as he proceed to go towards his husband. "You're late today. Where are you from?"

"..."

"Kagami-kun?" He frowned a bit when the other ignored him.

"..."

"Taiga-"

"No where."

He was taken aback at that answer. The tone the taller used were monotone, which usually he never used that kind of tone before. He asked his husband for the second time, "Where did you go?" but the other kept on quiet, still not answering him. He was becoming angry right now. Just as he was about to open his mouth and ask again for the third time, only that the taller said something.

"I'm tired Kuroko. Could you please leave me alone?"

Hearing that, it make his eyes widen in disbelief. He just couldn't believed that his husband just ignore and shrugged him off like that. He clenched tight his hands, as anger were rising in him. This kind of cold treatment has been going on for two days now. He doesn't know what was wrong, and he had been wondering alone that maybe he did something to make the taller like this. But he just couldn't figured it out. He followed his husband to their bedroom. He tried calling for the other again. "Kagami-kun-"

"What more Kuroko?!" Kagami roared in anger as he glared at the smaller in annoyed. "Don't you hear what did I said?! I'm tired for God's sake!" He hissed.

Kuroko eyes widen yet again, as he could heard and felt that his heart been broken and scattered to million pieces. This is the first time his husband had lashed out at him like this. He could practically felt a dark aura emitting form him. It's true that they had a fight in times, but it just never reached to this extend. He was hurt. Really hurt. Damn, he felt like he wanted to cry. His eyes were already started to become blurry, and he couldn't longer hold back. "Do you have to raise your voice like that?! I'm just asking!" He yelled as tears started rolling down his cheeks. "Why are you being like this? What did I do wrong to you for you to treat me this way, Taiga!?"

"Damn it, shut your mouth." Kagami hold his head, feeling really dizzy and partly feeling annoyed with the smaller man in front of him. He turned away from the smaller and proceed to take off his tie. He just so tired today and he didn't wanted to dealt with his partner. He didn't know whether the other purposely pretend to not know, or he really didn't know, but either way, he was still mad.

As soon as he throw his tie onto the floor, he grabbed his towel and proceed to the bathroom. He couldn't helped but to just slam the door shut, signalling he didn't want this fight, their fight, to grow bigger than this. He love his husband-or-wife; he preferred the latter actually, so he didn't wanted to hurt the other too much. He didn't wanted the other to become so sad with this matter. It was true he was mad at Kuroko, but he love him too much.

Kuroko couldn't do anything right now but to just let his tears rolled down his white pale cheeks. He was so hurt, too hurt right now. Why did his husband treat him like this? "Kagami-kun.." Bitting his lips in disappointment, he dash out from their room and go downstairs to their back yard. He need a fresh air and he need to cry. He didn't want his husband to see him cry and appeared weak in front of the other. As soon as he stepped outside and the cool breeze hit him, only then he start sobbing. He couldn't stand it. He could stand if they're just fighting over something trivial, because it would not even more than 10 minutes, they would be get back together again. But this time, it was different. The eyes, the tone and how his husband treated and looked at him, he could felt this was definitely something more than their usual bickering.

"T-Taiga kun..."

* * *

After 15 minutes has passed, Kagami was just stepping out from the bathroom, with a new fresh injuries on his right hand. He usually are not the one to took a long shower, but today, as he said, was different. He hissed in annoyed. "Tch, damn it.." He walked towards the wardrobe and took out his usual black plain shirt and a jeans. He planned to take a walk tonight and probably release his stress somewhere, cooling down his hot headed right now. After he had done put his clothes on, at the exact same time, there was an incoming message just came through his smartphone. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering who was it that were messaging him at this time. He just hoped it was not from someone from his work. He are not in the mood now to deal with them. Grabbing his phone on the bedside table, he unlocked the screen and look at the name flash on his screen.

 _ **FR: Tatsuya**_

 _Hey Taiga, wanna hangout today? I'm near around your neighbourhood now._

Scanning the message, he thought to himself, why not? Instead of walking alone while his mind were still on his husband, it was better to just let the passed time while hanging out with the other. Quickly replying the message with the short okay, the black haired had message him again, stating where he is right now.

Keeping his phone in his pocket, he looked up in the room, and there was no figure of his husband. He sighed in exhausted. He walk towards the hang rack and hang his towel there, before he switched off the lights in the room and go downstairs. Hearing the cutlery clash with one another in the kitchen, he already knew that the other were cooking for their dinner. The other had been taking cooking class for the past 2 years and the other really did a great job. All of the cooking he did, were all really delicious. He couldn't helped but to smiled at the memories when there was happiness shown in his husband's face. The other was so cute that they ended up in the bed eifht after it. But, back to the problem right now... he knew if he walked out right now at this time, it would probably hurt the other more, but he just... He wanted to sort out this problem first, and only then he could confront his partner. Looking at the back figure of the teal blue haired for the last time, he grabbed his car keys and get out from the house.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya.."

Hearing the keys jinggling and the front door close, it make Kuroko stopped what he has been doing in his track. His eyes widen as his heartbeat were beating fast. He put down the ladle in his hand, and walked towards the kitchen entrance, and he could saw the back figure of his husband. To said that he wanted to cry, he already did and probably today is the day that he were crying the most. It was really hurt, so hurt. His mind couldn't think of anything else but that one word. He didn't wanted it to happened. He pray to God, hoping that God will granted his wish. He didn't care if the other already tired of living with him, and already found a new partner, but he didn't wanted the other to leave him. He love him too much. He wanted to be Kagami Tetsuya until he die.

"Taiga..." He sobbed. _"..p-please don't leave me.."_

* * *

"Yo Taiga!" Himuro smiled upon seeing his old friend as he wave his hand towards the other when the bell's at the cafe's door chimed.

"Hey." Kagami just let out a half smile as he approached the other. He tried to smiled like the usual way he always did, but just not today. He hope Himuro didn't notice it.

Being his childhood friend for years, Himuro knew there were something bothering the red haired. And seeing the other didn't walk with Kuroko by his side, definitely show something. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You. Is there something wrong?"

"What?no...no, there's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Even when he get that answer, he didn't believed him. He sighed. "Taiga, we've known each other for years. I know you."

Kagami were taken aback at that. But then again, as the other said, they also have been friends for years. He too sighed tiredly as he put his head on his arms on the table, slightly grumbling. "Fine."

"So?"

"It's Kuroko..."

"I thought so."

He lift his head and looked up at the other since he heard the other hummed. "What? how did you know it's about him?"

"It's because he's not with you."

"Huh?"

Himuro once again sighed, as he look at the idiot in front of him. "Aren't you two known as the 'lovely' couple? you two would never walk alone except when you're both working."

He could felt his heart throb painfully in his heart. It was true. They would never go out alone without each other except if it's for their work. He straightened his back and rest his head on the cushion seat, as he close his eyes. "If I tell you about it, can you help me?"

"If it's within my power, I will Taiga."

Taking that as a cue for him to opened up with the man in front of him, he opened his eyes back, but his eyes didn't meet with the other, instead he looked at the table. "I had a fight with him."

"What's the problem?"

"..."

"Taiga?"

"I saw him with a guy two days ago.." He clenched his hands into a tight fist. "..that guy were touching him."

Himuro just listen to what did the red haired had to say. He was a bit shocked to heard that Kuroko were being molested. Usually the smaller were never, almost of the time, people wouldn't even noticed him. Even he, sometimes had a hard time to realized the other was with them the whole time. But the molester did. It seem the man were really eyeing the teal blue man all these time. "And then?" He asked. " Why didn't you go and help your wife?"

"I wanted to, but..."

"But?"

"..he doesn't seem to hate it. That man." Kagami gritted his teeth in anger. "He didn't even show any resistance. He just let the guy do whatever he want.! He just kept quiet! not even screaming for help or what! And then when at home, he didn't even tell me about this, Tatsuya! He even could pretended that nothing happened! I waited, but he never said a word about this! And what could you think about it?! He was cheating behind me!"

"Taiga, calm down."

"What?! do you expect me to calm down right now?! Tatsuya, imagine if-"

"Stop it, Taiga!" The other raised his voice. "You're scaring the customers here."

Upon that, only he realized how loud he was. He close his mouth as he turned away from all the people's stare. He could heard the other sighed.

"You know that Kuroko only love you, right?"

"Heck! How could I know when he did-"

"Listen to me, you idiot!" Himuro knocked Kagami's head, which earn him a wince. "Don't you find it weird for Kuroko to just stay still and keep quiet? He's not like that. Kuroko only love you, you idiot. If not, for what he even stayed with you all these time? If he already didn't love you, he would already asked you for a divorce. Maybe he was scared that you would explode like this, that was why he probably kept quiet." He sighed. "What I would suggest right now, you should go home and be the first person to speak up about this problem."

"..." Kagami could only stayed speechless there, when he heard what did Himuro said. Maybe the other was right. But.. then why did his husband kept quiet about this? He couldn't helped but to frowned. But no, he wouldn't just gave in just like this. He is still mad at the other.

"Go Taiga."

"No."

"What?"

"I wouldn't just gave in like that, Tatsuya. I'm still angr-"

*GRUMBLE*

"Are you sure you still don't want to go home now?"

"..."

"It's gonna rain soon. And.." Himuro looked outside the window on his left, and look at the sky. ".. it's really dark. It will probably be pouring heavily."

Hearing that, Kagami eyes could only grew widen. Kuroko didn't like rain, where there was a thunder and lightning. The other were scared of rain, especially if he stay alone. "Tetsuya...!" Just thinking about it, make him grow worried. He couldn't leave his husband alone. He wouldn't. Not even thinking for a second time, he stood up from there and run outside of the cafe as fast as he can to where he had parked his car.

Seeing this, Himuro could only just sighed as he place his chin on his hand on the table. "They're trully an idiot couple."

Just then, he heard his phone vibrated. He looked at it. There was a message.

 _ **FR: Atsushi Dear**_

 _Muro-chin, I'm gonna be a bit late. There's a traffic jam here. Ahh... I'm hungry. Please cook for me when we get home, Muro-chin._

"This guy..." He just chuckled.

* * *

"Tetsuya!" Kagami yelled for the other as soon as he reached their home and burst opened the front door. By the time he reached home, it was already rain heavily. He could hear several thunder were roaring in the sky and lightning were flash here and there for every 10 minutes. And.. he was really late, since there was a construction work near the junction.

Upon hearing the voice he was so familiar with, Kuroko looked up at the hallway of the front door, he could recognized his husband face. _"Taiga.."_ He stood up and immediately run towards the taller, falling into the other's embrace in instant. He wrapped his arms tightly around the taller and buried his face on the other's chest as he sobbed. "I-Im sorry.. please don't treat me like t-this again, Kagami-kun."

Kagami heart practically swell at that name the smaller used. It was as thought as it has been so long he heard that call. Knowing he would eventually gave in, he wrapped his arms around the other and bring him even closer and hold him protectively. He apologized at the smaller as he tightened his hold. They stay like there for about 6 minutes, until Kuroko had calmed down. And only then they took a sit at the couch at the living room, with Kuroko sitting on his lap, facing each other. They always sit together like this, so it didn't bothered them at all. They love this closeness after all.

"Kuroko, I need you to be honest with me." He said sternly, and his husband nodded. "Tell me what happened actually two days ago?"

Kuroko eyes widen at that question. He didn't know how did his husband know, or what, but he just shocked. He didn't wanted to tell this at his husband because he didn't wanted him to be hurt. But he know, with the fiery eyes the taller gave him right now, he need to tell him what actually happened. So, he begin to tell what happened and why he had stay still all the time that thing happen. Why did he dis not scream for help. The molester threatened to hurt the childrens if he didn't complied, so he had no choice but to agreed with it. He would rather hurt, then seeing his little students hurt. "I'm sorry.."

"Then, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"..."

"Kuroko-"

"Because I don't want to hurt y-you." Again, his tears were threatening to roll down his cheeks, as it pooling inside his eyes. He looked down on his lap, with both of his hands balled up to a tight fist. "I'm so sorry, Taiga-kun.."

They both stayed silent, and it make Kuroko heart hurt. He didn't like this silence. It was scaring him. He didn't like this at all. He knew he had to say something right now, because he didn't want the other to mention about divorce. He bit his inner cheeks, as his mouth opened.

"I-I know you're mad at me, b-but please..." He looked up with tears staining his cheeks, dropping onto his hands, as well as the red haired lap. "..please don't divorce me."

Kagami was shocked when he heard that. His eyes widen as he stare at his smaller husband crying mess face. Just as he was about to asked the other, he being cut off by him. And the other statement, were once again make him shocked to no end.

"I-I don't mind i-if you want to marry with s-someone else..." Kuroko voice cracked when he said that. In his heart, he would never ever let anyone other than him to become Kagami's partner, but if he think about the divorce, he would rather let Kagami find someone else. "..I would let you-"

"Tetsuya, stop! What are you saying?!" Kagami finally burst out. He couldn't stand hearing it anymore. He couldn't stand seeing the pretty man in front of him cry. Through out the years they are married, he noticed that the other were becoming more and more sensitive as he had shown many different sides of him and he could noticed how insecure the other was. He brought up his hands, and wipe the tears away using his thumbs. "Tetsuya, listen. I won't divorce you, and I wouldn't ever find anyone to replace you." He said firmly while looking at the other straightbin the eyes. He could noticed the other's eyes slightly widen at his declare, and he could only let out a small smile. Ah, the other were really hurt by his cold action these two days. He didn't know that the other had thought until this extent. "In all my life, I never had imagined my life with someone else other than you. I only had imagined it to be with you. I know I sound cheesy, but I'm telling you the truth. I would never want to be away from you, Tetsuya."

"T-Taiga.."

"I only want you, no one else. Believe me."

"..."

"I really love you Kuroko Tetsuya. And please, always be my Kagami Tetsuya."

As soon as Kagami finished his sentence, Kuroko were now sobbing. He couldn't be more happier than to hear that statement. He nodded. He lean forward and hug his husband tightly as he buried his face on the other's crook of neck, while the other wrap his arms around him too. He love the taller's scent. It make him feel safe and protected just being in the other's embrace. He couldnt helped but to smile in between his sob. He had relieved that now their fight had solved and he could be close with his husband again. "I-I love you too, Taiga."

Kagami just smiled at that soft voice. He pulled away and hold the other face in his hands, looking at him. "You know, you could just tell me. I thought you were cheating on me."

"..."

"Tetsu-"

"I-I will never cheat on you, Taiga."

" Really?" He raise an eyebrow and the other nodded, as there was a blush on his face. He smirked. " Then.. let me claim you back, can I?"

Hearing that, it only make Kuroko face turned even more red than before. He know what did the other meant with 'claim'. He looked away from his husband's stare, but couldn't stopped himself from nodding. "P-please, then.."

 _"God, he's so cute..."_

* * *

A/N: Another request finished! I'm sorry if it's ooc, since.. emm.. Anyway, here's a chapter for KagaKuro! so, how is it? Is it ok? Feel free to drop any request of any couple! Sorry if there's grammar mistakes. I'm not that good in English tbh.

 **Reply session**

Maiden Warrior: You're so sweet do you know that? I was smiling the whole time I read your review. Haha, you could just leave the prompts since there not so much right now. So, yeah.. Looking forward to more of your ideas

Just stating: first of all, I'm sorry about that. it is my mistake. And second, I'm offended with you. You say you didn't want to offended me, but you did. Just look at how you use your language. And I think instead of you post it in the review, wouldn't it be better if you PM me? It's not that hard and gonna take along time for you just to create an account. Tbh, you make my spirit down to write this fic. And as you said, everyone has a different opinion, so does me. It it's then, you should probably post it on wvery fic that use 'canon'. And no, I wouldn't delete your review. I would make it as a reminder to myself. Anyway, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3: MidoTaka (Rated M)

**Couple:** MidoTaka

 **Prompt:** 1) Hurt and lonely Takao waiting for his husband (Gelatos32)

2) Kazu really is such a perfect housewife and partner, sometimes Shintarou just wants to spoil him and show him how much he really appreciate his wife. / Midorima had a bad day at work and comes home to get pampered by Kazu. (Yoko Fujioka)

 **Requested by :** Gelatos 32 and Yoko Fujioka

* * *

"Ugh, damn it!"

Midorima yelled in frustrated as he threw his file on his table, making some of his papers flying and his pen rolling down to the floor. He was so angry right now. He was furious. He had requested for a week holiday permission from his boss since two weeks ago, but it was rejected. The reason was so unbelievable, and that was why he had been so angry. He huffed angrily as he took a seat on his chair. He was really disappointed with the HQ. He was really looking forward to take a vacation with his wife next week, but it seems it was impossible. There were already too many doctors took a leave next week, and that was why his permission were not accepted. What kind of bullshit reason is that? He was so sure the HQ was so fucked up right now.

"Damn all the newlywed.." He gritted his teeth in annoyed. "I'm a newlywed too, if they considered just 2 years of marriage." He hissed and kept on cursing under his breath. He were really mad right now that he didn't know what to do. "Tch."

Just then, there's heard a knock on his door.

"What?"

The door being open, and there was a girl with a shoulder length hair bow to him. "Midorima sensei, Mizuki-san is looking for you."

"What now?" He sighed tiredly. The name 'Mizuki' is not a stranger and a new name to him anymore. That patient really like him, from what he had observed. The middle 20's woman really like for him to do a check up on her almost everyday. And she also like to take his attention and manipulate it, so that his attention will be on her only. He was getting tired of this woman. This has been going on for two weeks now. He almost wanted to lashed out his anger at that woman, but he is a professional doctor, so he have to do his work professionally. No matter what, he had to serve his patients. Though this particular patient suddenly were transferd under his care, instead of her actual doctor who had been attend to her.

"She don't want to eat her foods, unless you are there."

"Again?"

"Yes. And..."

"And?"

"Well.." Her face turns a bit red, as her eyes looked down onto the floor. "..s-sensei should probably prepare yourself for what y-you're about to see l-later.."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Uhh..." She bit her lower lips, didn't know what and how to said it."..it's..."

"..it's.."

"It's okay, you can go now."

"Thank you, Midorima-sensei." The girl bowed once again, and excuse herself from his sight.

"Guess, I have to prepare myself for what about to happen in that ward." He sighed yet again. He stood up from his seat, and was about to go out, when his smartphone on the table vibrated. He reached out for it, and there was one new message just came in. It's from his wife. Unconsciously, there was a small smile decorating his face by just seeing the name flash on his screen.

 _ **FR: My wife**_

 _Shin chan~ when are you coming home? I'm really bored.. *pout* If you're not busy, do reply this message, okay? Don't overwork yourself. Love you~~~_

"Tch, this guy.." He stare at the message for couple of seconds, before he closed it and put it back on his desk. He know the other would understand him if he didn't reply his text directly, and he was really grateful for that. Though, if the other get jealous, it would be one of a hell. And he have to remind himself to apologize towards the other as soon as he get home. He would have to break the bad news, want or not. He really feel bad about it. He just hope the other could accept this cruel and harsh reality.

 _"I'm sorry, Kazunari.."_

* * *

 **Ward:** 7a3  
 **Patient's name:** Tachibana Mizuki

Midorima sighed for once, as he slid the door open. Before he could even open his mouth, his eyes widen at the sight in front of him. Immediately he close the door behind him. The woman were lying on the bed naked, as she make a bed look on her eyes. He admitted, that the sight in front of him were making him aroused, but no, he didn't like this. Not at all. He already have a wife. He already have Takao waiting for him at their house. "Mizuki-san, may I ask you to put back your clothes on?" He pushed up his glasses as there's a twitch on his head.

"S-sensei..."

"Mizuki-san-"

"Ahh...ah..nyah..!"

His eyes widen yet again at that moans. Ah, it make him annoyed with it. Knowing the woman wouldn't even listened to him if he asked the other to put her clothes on, he grabbed the blanket that she had tossed on the floor, and put it over her body. "Mizuki-san, I'm your doctor and you're my patient." He said sternly.

She whined. "But, sensei~" She sat up, making the blanket slid off and her big boobs to appeared back for the man to see. "I really like you!"

"Mi-"

"Please s-sensei.." Her left arm shot to grabbed onto his's white coat. "This here.." She use her other hand and push aside the blanket, and bare her lower parts. She touch her private area, intentionally teasing her own pussy. "..it's really lonely." She enter her middle finger in it, slowly fingering in and out. "..I-I really n-need you, s-sensei... ah.."

"Stop it." He hissed as he turned away his face to another direction. The girl's action were making him sick and he really felt his blood were boiling inside. It was already enough that his mood were ruined when he heard the news about his vacation permit had been rejected, and now the girl were adding the fuel on the fire in him. But he hold it back. He knew, if he lashed out towards the girl, there was nothing good would came out from it, and later on, the people in the HQ would blame him. So, he decided, it was better if he didn't do anything.

"S-sensei-"

"If you behave like this again, I won't be your doctor again, Mizuki-san."

At that threat, only then she stopped all of her action as her eyes widen. "W-what?"

"I won't tolerate with a patient that do immoral act in the hospital."

"It's your choice." He turned back to looked at her seriously.

She could only pouted and pulled back the blanket to cover her naked body while her face flushed red in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry.." She let go of his coat.

"Then, we will do with the check up and you have to eat your food."

* * *

"Ahh... Shin-chan didn't even reply to me..." Takao pouted as he looked at his phone screen. He already waited for his husband replies since 10 minutes ago, but there was no message came in. He sighed as he rolled on his back, putting his phone on his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. "Maybe he's busy.." He bit his inner cheeks a bit, feeling a bit sad and disappointed. His husband were always busy. He didn't even have a holiday for himself fully for him to enjoyed. If they were lucky, he could get an off on Saturday and Sunday, if not, maybe only half that Saturday. This was why he were against marrying the green haired man when the other had proposed to him 3 years ago. It's not that he didn't like or love him, he really do, but he were not ready to become a 'wife' to a busy doctor yet. They even had a huge fight at that time, that it was almost a month and a half they didn't even contact nor meet with each other. Not until he heard a news that the Midorima's family had agreed on to an arranged marriage with the daughter of a well known family, Aiba's.

He still could remembered how hurt and devastated he was when he learned about that. Not even thinking for a minute long, he had called the other and asked to meet with him, which he were really grateful when the other agreed on with it, but a little bit hurt when he heard the cold mono tone the other used. They met, and he also could still remembered how fast he was when he spotted the taller and immediately hug him while apologizing towards the other and agreeing on marrying with him.

"Ahh... it's so funny when I think it back.." He smiled softly as he close his eyes. He stayed still for about 10 minutes, before he opened it back and sighed yet again. He wondered, what would happened if he didn't get married with Midorima. Would he still be single at this time? and regret on his own stupidity? "Damn, I think I would cry a river..." He chuckled. "Hmm... while I wait for him to get home, should I go and cook something?" His eyes move to glance at his phone screen. It showed it was already 6:50 PM. "Hmm, another half an hour he would get back. I'll have to start cooking right now!" He sat up and get off from the sofa, walking to the kitchen. "I'll make his favorite foods!"

Being in the kitchen always make him forget about all the things around his surrounding, and that was including the time. He only took notice of it when his eyes accidentally take a look at the clock on the wall. It was 8:05 PM. He gasped softly as his eyebrows raised in shocked. An hour had passed, but still his husband are not here yet. His heart were beginning to get worried. It has always been like this. Whenever his husband are coming back late than what he usually does, he would began to get worried. Even thought the taller had comforted him and told him that he have a lot of patients and plus with a traffic jam, he still cried while hugging the other tightly. He just couldn't trust the world nowadays.

"He's late. Where is he?" He bend down and lowered down the heat, before he walked out from the kitchen and grabbed his phone on the sofa he had been lazing out just now. He unlocked it, and still, there was none message. Ah this is really bad. What should he do? He pressed the contact button on his phone and searched for his husband name. As soon as it was there, he quickly pressed the green button as he put his phone on hid right ear. "Please pick up.."

First ring..

Second ring..

Third ring..

"Please, Shintaro.."

Forth ring..

Just then, the call were answered. Immediately there was smile appearing on his face, as he let out a sigh of relieve. "Thank goodness.."

"Takao?"

"Shin-chan, where are you? You're late today, you know that?"

"Ah.. sorry. There's emergency."

"Oh.. really?"

"Yes-"

 **"Midorima sensei, Satori sensei is calling for you."**

He could heard there was a girl's voice in the background. It was probably his husband assistant. But still he was jealous. He hated when there was a girl working with his husband. Upon hearing that, instantly there was a pout on his face. But it really does seemed looked like his husband were really busy. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

"It's okay."

"But-"

"Look Takao, I'm busy right now. I'll get back home at 9 PM. Go ahead with your dinner without me."

"Eh? you're-"

"I'm afraid I would be more late, so just go ahead. I'm hanging up now."

"A..-ah.." He looked down as his other hand gripped onto the apron. "Okay.. bye-." Immediately after that, the phone call ended. He didn't even get to said bye properly at the other. He sighed yet again. _"This is why I didn't want to get marry with him. He always busy and busy and busy until he didn't even have a time for me."_ He could felt there was tears started to form, pooling in his eyes. He was so frustrated right now. These kind of things had been going on for 2 years now, and usually people would already get used to it, but not him. His husband is a workaholic, and he always are not at home. He admitted, he was really lonely. He had been going out with the other 'wives' like Kuroko, Kise, Himuro and even Akashi. Yes, he was happy and able to passed some times not worrying about a thing, but he really need the love from his husband. He was desperate for it.

Just then, all his thoughts broke when he heard the simmering sound from the soup he had been making just now. He cursed slightly as he put his phone back down on the sofa and go towards the kitchen in haste. He immediately turn off the stove and grabbed the ladle and begin to stirred it. When he think it was already okay, he pulled out the ladle and put it aside on top of the pot's cover.

"Shintarou baka.."

* * *

"Thank you for your help, Midorima sensei."

"Yes, there's no problem Satori sensei."

"You were really a good help. Maybe I should ask the HQ to-"

"No, it's okay. I am busy as I am now, and I don't want to get any busier than this."

The old man raised his eyebrows in surprised. "Why? isn't will be a lose to you if you let go of this chance?"

"I have my wife that I have to attend to, other than the patients. In fact, my wife is the most important person that I have to attend to even when I have resign."

Hearing the bold and confident statement coming out from the green haired glasses man, it only make him chuckled. "You sure love your wife a lot." He nodded. "Then, it's up to you." He walked towards the younger and patted him on the back. "Good work for today, you can go now." He said, before he disappear from the other's sight.

Midorima just bowed when his senior go. He let out a heavy sighed. Looking at the time on his watch, he could only sighed once again. It was already half past 9. Ah, his wife must probably mad at him. "I should probably head back right now." He turned around and walked towards his room to grabbed all his things before he locked the door and take an elevator to the parking lot.

An hour later, he has arrived at his house. It couldn't be helped since there was a traffic jam when he drove out of the hospital. He parked his car in the garage, before he get out and walked up the 3 step stairs to the main door. He brought out the key and unlocked the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. "I'm home."

Somehow his house were too quiet tonight.

"Takao?"

He took of his shoes, and started to walk all around the house, trying to find his wife. Not more than 5 minutes, he already spotted the black haired man on the couch, sleeping somewhat peacefully. He smiled softly. He slowly approached his wife, and he was shocked when he saw the other's face. The area under his eyes were swollen and there also were tears stained on the other's cheek. Immediately he felt guilty. He took a seat beside his wife and started to caress his hair. "I'm sorry, Kazunari." He wanted to asked the other about this later. Perhaps when the other had woken up. He continued on to caressed his wife, only to noticed the other twitched a little bit from his touch.

"S-Shin-chan?"

"You're awake?"

"What time is it?" Takao brought up his left hand and rubbed his eyes softly.

"10:42 PM."

"It's that late already?" His eyes widen slightly as he sat up. "Have you had a dinner yet? Should I-"

"No, it's okay Takao. Just sleep."

"But, you're hungry right? I already cook your favorite foods!" He chirped happily, but still the tiredness could be heard in it too. "Just go and take a bath, okay? I'll reheat the food."

"But Takao, you should-"

"Shh, Shin-chan." He brought his point finger and put it on his husband's lips. "Listen to me, okay?"

At this cuteness and caring side of his wife, Midorima couldn't helped but to let out a small smile. The other always, always took a good cazre of him, no matter what. He were really lucky and grateful that he get Takao as his wife. He couldn't be more happier than this. "Fine."

"Good boy, Shin-chan!" Takao giggled as he pat the taller's head. He turn to the right, making his feet touched the floor and stood up. "Now, go."

"Yes, Takao. I heard you." The green haired sighed as he also stood up from there. "I'm going right now. Just-" Before he could even finished his sentence there was a soft thing pressing up on his lips. His eyes widen at this as there was a tint blush on his face. "W-what.."

"And, welcome back, Shin-chan." The shorter smiled yet again, before he disappear to the kitchen.

"That guy..."

* * *

"Shin-chan, are you done?" Takao poke out his head from the kitchen's entrance and yelled out for the other.

"Yes. I'm coming."

Midorima walked down the stairs wearing his pyjamas, and go towards the dining room. He approached the dining table and his eyes widen at the sight in front of him. All the foods on the table were his favorite foods. His wife were cooking his favorite foods today. He turned to look at his wife on his left. "You made this?"

"No, I buy this." Takao pouted and huffed as he took a seat. "What kind of question is that, geez. Of course I cook it, Shin-chan baka." He took his husband bowl and scoop the rice for him, before he place it back at the other's place while huffing in anger. He was a bit hurt when his husband had questioned him about the foods. Why? The other couldn't believed that he made it?

Seeing an angry Takao, definitely was such a sight for Midorima. His wife looked so cute right now, what's more when the other had clip his front bangs to the back. He always love this kind of look on the other. It somehow suited him so well.

"What, don't you want to eat?"

"I do."

"Then, why aren't you sitting?"

"I'm going to." He said as he pulled the chair and took a sit on it. He look at the other, and there were also a bowl of rice in front of him. Ah, didn't he had told the other to eat dinner without him first? "Takao, you didn't eat yet?"

"No. I was waiting for you."

"Huh? didn't I ask you to eat first?"

"You did, but I want to eat with you."

"What?"

At this, Takao sighed. He looked at his husband, and Midorima swore he could saw the loneliness in the other's eyes while trying to masked his pain with a soft smile. "I want to eat with you, just that's all. Is it wrong?"

Ah, he was speechless. He was guilty. He promised himself that he would need to apologize towards the other later. The other were hurt after all at him became a doctor. He should knew it since they were having a huge fight when he proposed him 3 years ago. Maybe this was why the other didn't agreed to. He cleared his throat as he turned away from the other's gaze. "No. Now, let's eat."

Takao could only sighed at that respond.

They had finished their dinner exactly in 15 minutes and now Takao were busying washing all the dishes, while Midorima just stood behind the counter's top at the center of the kitchen and stared at the back of his wife's head. There was a lot of things inside of his mind. Almost 90% of it, consist of his wife. % minutes had passed, and he could see the other were wiping his hands on the kitchen towel. The other turned around, and gasped when their eyes met.

"Shin-chan!"

"..."

"God, you startled me!" Takao eyes widen as his hand brought up to his chest. "I thought you were already upstairs!"

"I couldn't just leave you here, isn't?"

"What? what do you mean?" He approached his husband with a furrowed eyebrows. Suddenly his husband grabbed his wrist while his other hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, until their chest touched with each other. Automatically both his hands gripped onto the taller's front shirt. He blushed at the sudden closeness. "S-Shin-chan? w-what's wrong?"

"..."

"S-shin-chan?" His eyes stare deep into his husband eyes. And he couldn't even understand just what was the taller thinking. Before he could opened his mouth to asked another question, he were being lifted up by the waist and his husband turned around, putting him on top of the counter's top. "Shin-"

"I'm sorry, Takao."

His eyes widen hearing an apology from the other. He looked down at the other in confused. Just what were the other referring to? "For what? You didn't do anything wron-"

"For every things."

"What do you mean.?"

"I.."

"..." He waited for his husband to talk.

"I'm sorry for not being able to spend my times with you. I know you're mad at me for becoming a doctor, because you already knew these kind of things would happened. But I, being the stubborn I am, are still with my decision with becoming a doctor. I didn't even move a bit from it, but you did. You take a big step and decision by marrying with me, despite what were you worrying about. I.."

"..."

"..I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Kazunari. I know, you must feel regret when you get married with me. I-"

"What are you saying, you idiot." By now, his tears had successfully rolled down his cheeks drop by drop. He brought up his hands and grabbed his husband face, tilting it up, making their eyes meet with each other. "I have never regret marrying with you, so don't you ever say that." He pulled the other into his embrace and hold him tightly. "I would never once regret it, Shintarou." Ah, so his husband had noticed about this too. About his loneliness. They stayed like that for about 10 minutes, just basking in each other comfort, before they pulled away with a smile on both their face. He wrapped his arms around the taller's neck, while he wrapped his legs around the other's waist. "Hey, can I make a suggestion?"

"What?"

"If you feel guilty, why don't you do something about it then?" He smirked slightly.

Looking at the smirk on his wife's face, Midorima definitely knew there was something the other want. The tone the other used also were different from before. And somehow he could take a guess on what was it. He too smirked as he tightened his hold's onto the other's waist, purposely pulled the other even closer. "What?"

"But first, let me ask you. You feel guilty to me right? for how long have you been?"

"Hah? what kind of question is that, you aho."

"Mouh! Shin-chan!" Takao hit his husband on the shoulder as he whined. "Just answer me, you tsundere!"

"What? what did you just call me?!"

"Ah, ah! Shin-chan! just answer me!"

"Tsk."

"Ahh~"

"Is it really that important?"

"Yes it is. So, answer my question please."

"Hmm.. I think since the time when I started becoming busy with work. So.. it's last year?"

"Then, let's make love Shin-chan! a year worth of it!"

"W-what?" Midorima choked with his own saliva, as his eyes widen looking at his wife with a blush on his face. "Are you-"

"No I'm not, and yes I'm serious. What, you can't?"

"Hah, who said? Tch." He hissed. "Then let's do it, a year worth of sex. Don't blame me if you can't walk for a month."

"I'm not gonna complain anything as long as I have Shin-chan!" Takao just giggled while Midorima just smirked. The other whose the one who had invited him on this, and he wouldn't let go of this chance.

"Then, that's it." He pulled his wife into his embrace and carried him into their bedroom while they were kissing in the midst of it. They both just couldn't wait anymore. They both just need each other so badly.

After so much of a hassle, finally they reached upstairs and into their room. Midorima practically throw his wife on the bed as he hovered above the other with a smirk on his face. By now they both were panting really hard with the intense kiss they shared on the way to their bedroom, but never once they break off their gaze. He lean down and started to kiss his wife along the jaw and downward to his neck, nibbling there, leaving many hickeys on the white soft skin his wife possessed. While he were doing so, his left hand had move downward and started touching, teasing the other's cock.

"Ahh.. S-shin-chan.."

Ah, he loved to listen to the other's moans so much. It was so erotic and it make him so turned on with it. He smirked. "You're so hard, Takao. Just what were you thinking huh?" He purposely squeezed the other's cock hard, once, making yet another moan came out.

"I-I were think doing ecchi things with you, Midorima sensei." Takao said, with a smirk on his face.

Midorima to said, were slightly shocked with the name his wife used. Ah, so his wife wanted to do a roleplay? That was totally not a problem at all. "You're such a slut, Kazunari-san." He placed the last hickey on the other neck and pulled away.

"A-aren't I'm your eternity slut, s-sensei?"

"It's good that you know. Now, be a god slut and listen to me."

"Yes sensei."

"Such an obedient boy."His hands hold the end of the other's shirt and pulled it off from the other, and move to the pants. He purposely leave his wife only with a boxer. He need that for his little torture game.

"Ah, it's really e-embarrassing like this. P-please don't look at me, s-sensei." The black haired blushed as red as he could, while his hands cover his face. It's so embarrassing since he was so sure he had already wet his boxers.

 _"God damn it, he's so cute I swear.."_ He bit his inner cheeks, feeling his patience slowly crumbled down. But he need to withstand it. He wanted to make his wife beg for it to him tonight. "Ah, did I say to cover you face?" He saw the other shook his head. "Then?"

"B-but.."

"Ah.. if you act like this, I have to stop the check up here. Besides, I'm tired and-"

"N-no, don't!" Immediately Takao pulled aside his hands, and their eyes meet with each other. He was so embarrassed right now since his husband had took of his shirt and clothes, and were staring at him. Ah, he was not suppose to act this weak. He always had his control on his husband, always. But why not today?

"Good." Midorima stood up from the bed and move to the rack beside of the bookshelves at the corner of the the room. "Now spread your legs."

"W-what?"

"What? You want me to stop here?" He said, while he were searching something in the drawers. "Ah, here it is." He brought out the lube, before he turned back towards his wife. "Hm?"

"..."

"Kazunari-san?"

"Mouh! stop with the roleplay already.!Tch, Shin-chan you're really mean, do you know that?"

"What, am I?" He raised his eyebrows smugly. "You're the one who start it first." He climbed back onto the bed and sat on between the space of his wife's legs. Before he could do anything else, his wrist were grabbed by the other.

"It's not fair if I'm the only one like this, isn't? You should undress too."

"No."

"Emm~ Shin-chan.."

"I say no-"

"Please? em?"

"Tch.." He just sighed as he pulled back his hand from the other. He just couldn't resist the other's cute face. "Fine." He took off his shirt, and toss it aside on the floor. "Only my shirt, no more else."

"It's okay, it's already enough!" Takao smiled as he wrapped his arms around his husband neck. "Nah, I really like seeing your body, Shin-chan." His eyes moves downward and stare at the six abs the other had. _"Woah.."_ He use his right hand and trace it along the line. He could really feel the muscles there were really solid. Ah, he loves it too much. Unconsciously he kept on touching it, that he didn't even noticed that his husband were eyeing his action.

"Do you love it so much?"

"H-huh?" Only then he snapped back up his head to look at the taller.

"Seems like you do." Midorima smirked, as he leaned down and started kissing his wife, which earning him a soft gasp and several moans after that. They keep on kissing, but not even it reached a minute, the other break their kiss.

"Shin-chan, it's hurt. Can you take off your spectacles?"

"Ah, sorry." He took of his glasses, and put it on the bedside table, before he continued to kissed the other back. "Is this okay?"

"Very."

While they were kissing, Midorima are working on teasing his wife by purposely grinding their cock together, creating a greatly friction that make his wife practically mewled. After he had make the other short on his breath, he pulled away while trailing butterfly kisses from the other jaw down to the neck and down to the other body, as his hand work on to pumped the other's cock.

"A-ah.. S-Shin-chan.."

He make zero effort to even said anything, and instead just work his hands on that special part. He could saw that his wife's boxers were practically wet at the front part. The damp spot were really big and he could even saw that it was somehow sticky. He smirked. He glanced up to look at his wife, only to saw that his wife eyes were closed as his mouth kept on open and close, totally feeling it too much. Good, this was his chance. He turned back his attention at the other's lower part. He pulled down the other's boxer, only until below the balls.

"Hah!" Takao gasped as his eyes snapped opened. He looked down at his husband with a flushes on his face. "S-Shin-chan-" He couldn't even finished what was he going to said, when his husband started stroking his weeping cock that were begging to be touched. "Ahh...ngh.." The hands went faster and faster, and he swear he could see stars right now, before the other pressed onto his slit. He moaned loudly. "S-Shin-chan!" He brought up his hands to grabbed the other by the hair. "S-stop.."

Again, Midorima had no intention to exchanged many words with his wife in this moment and he just kept quiet. While his right hand were stroking the other's cock, his left hand goes up to play with the hard pink nub, pinching, twisting and even pulling onto it as he change it alternately until they both were really red. Stopping his ministration on the nipples, he move upward and latching his mouth onto his wife's left nipple, sucking onto it hardly.

"A-ah... nghh.. ahh..!"

"..."

"S-shin-chan.. nyah.. ngahh... s-stop.. i-it's too much at once-!.. ahh!"

He just kept quiet as he continued on to suck the nub for a minute, before he change for the right one while his hand massage on the other one. And again, he does as what he did at the left nipple. After he thought that it was already enough, he let go out the delicious nub with a loud pop. He pulled away slightly, admiring his works. His wife's nipples were really red and it had become swollen, making it look like he have a small boobs. "You have a beautiful boobs, Takao."

"I-I don't-! ahhh.. ah!"

"..."

"S-shin-chan..ah.."

Noticing that his wife were on the edge of climax, he fastened up his strokes on the cock, giving it a pumped each time.

"..I-I'm going t-to come..ahhh... S-shin ch- ahh!"

White liquid spurting out from the cock, making it drop onto the other's abdomen and chest, while it also dripping onto his hand. He raise an eyebrows. Wow, it sure are thick. He looked up at his breathless wife, and once again he smirked. He was not going to waited for the other to regained back his energy. "Lift your hips."

"H-huh..." Takao's head were filled with white cloud, as he just did what did his husband said. And it just 3 seconds, his boxers were gone and tossed aside together with their other clothes. He shivered. "S-shin-chan?" His husband grabbed his legs by under his thighs and pushed it apart and forward.

"Hold onto it."

"W-what are y-you planning to d-do?" He asked, but still obeying his husband by holding his legs under his knees.

"Make love to you, of course."

Somehow hearing that, make him blushed really hard. He just looked at his husband with his hazy eyes, and he could saw that the taller were grabbing a bottle of something and start pouring it into his hand. He guess it must be a lube. Ah, he couldn't waited any longer. By just watching it, he already felt hard once again. He wanted the other to fuck him as soon as possible. "Ahh... hah.."

"Ah.. your hole is twitching." Midorima said as he started to poke his wife's entrance using his pointing finger. It was incredibly tight and warm as usual.

"S-shin-chan!" He gasped as the finger probed even deeper into him. He used his left hand and grabbed his husband hand by the wrist. Ah, it was not good. It only has just began, but he could felt like he would come the second time right now. It couldn't be helped since he had already came once and he was still sensitive. His skin were burning hot from only by his husband's touch.

"What is it, Takao?"

The finger started to fingering him and out. It felt so good that he were moaning for several time right now. He wanted more. He looked down at his husband as he plead the other for more. "S-shin-chan I want more.." He started thrusting onto the finger. "Faster.."

"You want more?" Midorima asked, and he get a nod. He smirked and added not one, but two finger at a time. And again, he gain a loud moaned. He kept on thrusting his fingers inside, not waiting for the other to adjust to it. His patience were growing really thin and he need to be inside of his wife as soon as possible. "Takao-"

"S-Shin-chan.. urts.. i-it's hurts..."

Noticing there were tears pooling inside the other eyes, he felt guilty. He leaned forward and capture the other's lips, kissing him hard to distract the other from the pain. "I'm sorry.." He mumbled. He kept on with this action until he couldn't see the pain in his wife's face anymore. He could even felt his wife were moving his hips to thrust down onto his fingers. He were really turned on right now. Practically because the lewd face his wife make, as his saliva dripping down his chin and the squishing noise below. Feeling that it was enough with the fingering, he stopped thrusting and pulled out his fingers. He could heard the other whined.

"W-why.. do you s-stop..?"

"Hold your legs, Kazunari. Your hold's are slacking." He said while pushing his wife legs even further apart. He could saw the blushes on the other's face. He knew why. It was because he used his wife's first name. Without even getting a reply, the other did as what he told. He placed a peck on the other's lips, as he go downward until his face were in front of the other's hole. He used his hands and spread the butt cheeks, as he poke the hole using his tongue.

Takao eyes widen as he felt a hot and slimy thing inside his hole. He gasped as he clenched his hands into a fist. He knew what was that. He looked down, and all the thing he could saw was a mob of green hair. Ah, this sight were so erotic and dirty. "W-what are you d-doing? i-it's dirty down there.." He felt the tongue goes even deeper. His head thrashing left and right as his mind were clouded with nothing but lust. His husband were making him crazy. Ah, he wanted to come again. "Ah...ahhh.. I-I'm coming.." The other sucked on it harder. That's it, he really wanted to come, and he did, for the second time. "I-I'm coming! ahh!.." His semen keep spurting out and landed on his chest as he panted hard. Even when he already came, his cock were still hard and his husband just wouldn't stopped.

After sucking on it for the last time, only then Midorima pulled away and wipe on his saliva using the back of his hand. His eyes move up to looked at his wife pure bliss face. He smirked. He was getting hard now. He need to at least come once. "You love it, huh?" He began to pulled down his pants and boxers and tossed it onto the floor. "Now, it's my turn." He moved and lean back to rest on the soft mattress.

Knowing what his husband meant by it was his turns now, he let go of his legs, and damn it was numb a bit, and sat up. He looked at his husband and again, he blushed really hard. Now his husband were naked and he could saw how hard and big the other was. He gulped his saliva as he crawled towards his husband. "Y-you're really big.." His eyes widen as he used his hands and touched the hot rod. He could heard the other hissed.

"You should know it since I've been shoving this up in you for years now."

Again, he blushed at that. He pouted. "You're really mean.." He leaned forward and began to suck his husband's cock. It was so big, that he had a hard time to put it into his mouth. He started to suck on it, making his cheeks hollow and bobbing his head up and down. "..Ish sso dwiscious.. S-swhin-chan.." He began to down throat it.

Midorima bit his lower lips, as he didn't wanted to let out a moan. It was always like this. If they were having a sex, he would tried his best not to make any sort of embarrassing sound, but instead he would make his wife let it out. He use his left hand and pulled the other's head closer. He were close. Deciding while his wife were sucking him off, he need to return the pleasure back at the other. He used his right hand and reached back for the other's hole. He use his pointing finger and purposely circling the abused hole, round and round, teasing it, before he shoved his three fingers inside.

"M-mwah! Shwin-chan!" The other gasped in surprised at the sudden intrusion. He looked up at his husband.

"Keep on sucking, Takao." He commanded, and his wife just obeyed. He could even saw his wife were spreading his legs wider on his own. They kept on doing this, until he came into his wife's mouth. The other coughed, as he apologize. They shared a kiss, before he pushed the other back down onto the bed. "Now, let's make a year worth of sex, Kazunari." He smirked.

"Y-yes, Shintarou.."

He hold his cock, sliding it up and down onto his wife's twitching hole, purposely didn't shove it inside just yet. He wanted his wife to beg for it. He smirked once again when he heard the other gasped.

"S-Shintarou.. p-please.."

"Please what?" He kept on doing it, and grabbed the other's butt cheeks, pressing it together.

"Ahh!"

"Hmm?"

"I-I want it.. ahh.. please.." Takao eyes were watery as he reached out his arms, wanting his husband to embrace him. BUut not to his luck, the other ignored it. "..ahh.. S-shin-"

"What do you want?"

"..I want it.."

"I won't understand it if you don't tell me.."

"Y-your big and hot dick.. I-I want it!" He raised his voice. He was desperate. He really wanted his husband to be inside of him.

"Heh." Midorima chuckled a bit, before he shoved his cock inside the other's loosen hole. He couldn't helped but to let out a moan as his eyes closed at the feeling being in the tight and warm hole. He was glad that he had prepared the other thoroughly since he didn't wanted his wife to hurt.

"A-ahhh... nyah.. S-shintarou.."

"Damn it, Kazunari. You are so tight.." He groaned, while he started to thrust in and out slowly. "..I love it so much.."

"S-Shin-chan.. ahh.. nyahh... p-please.. hold m-me.."

He opened his eyes and looked at the desperate face his wife make. Ah, it was so erotic. He leaned down and embraced the other like he wanted. "Call me by my name from this point onward, Kazunari."

"Ahh..ahh.. y-yes.. ah!" Takao nodded as he tightened his hold onto his husband. Gosh he love the other so much."F-faster.."

"With pleasure."

He began to gasped and moaned when the trusting became even faster and harder. He had missed this so much. He placed a kiss on his husband shoulder, before he also began to thrusting down onto the other's cock and squeeze his hole once. He really wanted to be close with his husband. "H-Harder, S-Shintarou..." He said, and almost immediately the other obliged. Ah, he wanted to come again. "..ahh. yah.. I-I'm coming.. ahh.."

"Just come."

At the encouragement, he came for the third time today. And not long after that, he heard his husband said something.

"Shit, I wanna come.." Midorima grunted. "Should I pull out or-"

"No.." His wife wrapped his legs around his waist. "C-come inside me.. I-I want it.."

And that was what it take for him to let out his sperm inside his wife. He kept on thrusting inside as he heard a gasped and moaned, with a soft voice pleading for him to stop for awhile. The other was so sensitive right now that if there was any movement in him, would drove him insane. Looking at this, he just smirked. "No. I thought you want a year worth of sex?" He thrust even harder while kissing the other.

"H-Hah.. ahh.. Sh-..ahh! N-no. s-stop.." His wife clawed him on his back. "..I-i can't-" Just then the cock were pulled out of him. He sighed as his husband finally stop the thrusting, but boy he was so wrong. They had changed their position. He was turned over, laying on his stomach as his husband lift his ass up, before he shove it back inside of him.

"This is better, isn't? I can go e-even deeper.."

By now, Takao was a moaning mess. His eyes were watery, his face flushed in deep red, his saliva keep on dripping down his chin as his cock twitching happily. He knew it would be useless if he asked the taller to stop, since the other wouldn't even bothered to listen. They kept on fucking with each other until he had lost count of how many times he had come and how many rounds they had done. Six or seven, he didn;t remembered. Or maybe it already reached 10. Each round hold a different position and the most embarrassing one is right now. His husband had brought him in front of their wardrobe, that has a mirror on it. Ah, he couldn't believed how lewd and slutty he looked right now.

"Place your hand on the mirror."

And he did, as his husband kept on thrusting inside of him. "P-Please... ahhh.. nyah.. S-shintarou.. ahh!"

"Damn, I like seeing your face here.."

He felt a hand were stroking his weeping cock. His legs trembled at such pleasure he had received. His knees are growing weaken and he was so sure if it was not for the hand that was holding him up, he would buckled down right now. "S-stop... I-I can't take no more..."

"What? but aren't you-"

"P-please... S-Shintarou.. ahhh.. m-my stomach hurt.. I.. ahh.."

"Hah.. hah.."

"I-I beg you- ahhhh!" His eyes widen when the thrust move harder and faster. He wanted to come, he wanted to come. And again after one hard thrust, he came hard, spurting onto the floor and onto the mirror, and his husband's semen pooling inside of him even more. "S-stop..." HE began to cried.

Hearing that weak pleading, Midorima knew this was the end. He felt guilty when he heard the other said his stomach were hurt and immediately he pulled out from his wife and caught the trembled figure in his arms. He nuzzled on his wife's neck as he apologize. "Sorry.." He carried his wife and put him on the bed, as he also climbed on and pulled the blanket over them, before he settled beside him, wrapping his arms protectively around his wife. His mantra of sorry still didn't died down. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on his wife's forehead.

They just stayed with that position fro 10 minutes, before Takao chuckled. He turned to looked at his husband and brought one of his hand to cupped the other's face. "It's my fault since I said a year worth of sex." He chuckled once again. "Ahh.. the sex were really amazing, Shin-chan." He closed his eyes, basking in his husband embrace.

"We still got a long way for it."

"Mouh! Shin-chan is a pervert!" He smacked the other on the arm. "But you were so rough."

"I couldn't help it."

"Emm.."

They stayed silent for another 10 minutes, before Midorima asked him something. "Why are you crying before?"

"Huh?"

"I notice your tears stained while you're sleeping, aho. And I could even see your eyes swollen."

"Ah.. it's.."

"What?"

He leaned his head onto his husband chest. "I'm just lonely and I feel a bit insecure. You were always busy and you hardly have times for me. I even think that your work is more important than me and-"

"You're my first priority, Takao."

"Really? then, I'm glad." He smiled. "I thought you forget about me."

"Aho." Midorima tightened his hold around his wife. He sighed heavily when he remembered that he has something to tell the other. "Takao, I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"My two weeks on taking a leave, had been rejected."

"I'm so sorry. There were already too many doctors wanted to take a leave at that-"

"It's okay, Shin-chan."

"What?" He looked down, and his wife eyes were already on him.

"As long as Shin-chan is with me, I'm more than happy." The black haired smiled. "Tomorrow you got an off right?" He nodded. "Then, let's spend our time together, okay?"

"..."

"Hmm?"

"Damn it, I love you so much, Kazunari." He leaned down and captured the swollen lips again.

"Love you too, Shintarou."

* * *

A/N: and, here's MidoTaka couple! gosh, this chapter were probably the longest I have wrote! So, how is it? please a reviews! I'm sorry if the smut didn't meet your expectation. And, I had to combined your ideas, since it was somehow kind of similar? Oh, and don't forget to leave any request if you want! Till then, meet in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 : MuraHimu

**Couple: MuraHimu**

 **Prompt: Candy Withdrawal**  
 **Murasakibara finds the last Candy/Chips before Himuro can buy some. Kuroko comes over and is treated like a teddybear when their spouses walk in.**

 **Requested by: RavensSOul93**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

"It's mine!"

"No, Atsushi, it's mine!"

"I hold it first, Muro-chin!"

"But I saw it first!" Himuro glared at his husband, while the other also did the same. They wouldn't back down now. "You already ate this too much!"

"No, I didn't! I don't even feel full at all-"

"Of course you didn't, since you only eat these kind of junk foods!"

"What did you say, Muro-chin?!"

They grumbled, as the living room are turning into a pile of mess. The cushion had been thrown here and there.

"Your portion already finish, so this is mine!" He snatched it away from the other, for the last potato chips in the cabinet.

"Muro-chin!-"

 ***DING DONG***

They both look at the door, but neither of them wanted to move. They were afraid if one of them go and open it, the other would eat it.

 ***DING DONG***

"Murasakibara-kun? Himuro-kun? Are you home?"

Just hearing the name use to call them,'-kun', they both knew it was none other than the teal blue haired.

"Don't you dare eat this, Atsushi." He brought the chips bag with him and open the door. "Please, come in, Kuroko."

"Ah, I thought there's no one at home."

"Sorry, we just kinda busy."

Kuroko just looked at the messy room in front of him. He wondered, what kind of 'busy' did the other meant. He make his way to the couch, and take a sit there. Himuro fallowed him after, and take a sit across the other, still holding the chips bag in his hand.

"Let's ask Kuro-chin, who should deserve to eat that!"

"Atsushi, not now please. We have a guest here." Himuro glared at his husband, before he looked at the man in front of him, smiling. "Where's your husband, Kuroko? Taiga is not with you?"

"Kagami-kun have an emergency call just now."

"Ah..." He nodded in understanding. "Oh, let me make a drink for us first, okay?" He stood up and walked towards the kitchen, before he asked his husband to accompany Kuroko. "Atsushi, go and have a talk with Kuroko. We will talk about it, later."

"Tch." Murasakibara huffed as he plopped down next to the teal blue haired man.

Feeling that the taller beside of him were somewhat having a fight with his wife, Kuroko decided to asked. "What's wrong Murasakibara-kun?"

"That guy take my chips!"

Ah, that's explained why did he saw the other were holding onto a bag of chips when he opened the door, and the messy living room. "It's not good for you to always eat that, Murasakibara-kun. Maybe that's why Himuro-kun don't want to give you-"

"No, it's not like that at all Kuro-chin. He want the chips all to himself! That's my chips!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am!" Again, the other hissed.

"But-" Before he could even finished his question, the other came back from the kitchen.

"Ah, sorry for the long wait, Kuroko." Himuro came back with a tray in his hands, and set it down onto the table. He pour down the tea in each of the cups, and served it, placing it in front of each of everyone. He put the tray aside, and took a seat back at his place. "So, what's bring you here?"

"Oh, here." Kuroko handed the paper bag, and Himuro accepted it.

"What's this?" The black haired peek into it, and his eyes widen. It was a wooden stick room freshener. He wouldn't tell other, but he really like this kind of gift. He loves being in a room that have a certain fragrances, because it make him calm down instantly, especially when he was too stressed out. "Thank you so much, Kuroko." He put it aside, and smiled at the other. "How did you know I like this kind of thing?"

"Kagami-kun told me."

"Oh. How sweet of him.." He chuckled. "So, what's the reason?"

"Ah, it's.. I want to thank you about the other day."

"The other day?" He tried to remembered about it, and immediately he got it. He once again smiled. "So, are you both okay now?"

"Yes. Thank you very much, Himuro-kun." Kuroko let out a small smile as he bowed.

"And can I guess that, you guys have been really active since then?"

His face turned red at that. He blinked his eyes, as he gulped. "W-what do you m-mean by that?" He couldn't helped but to stuttered.

"There," The other pointed at the hickey on the neck. He was so sure that there was probably many more of them underneath the smaller's clothes, so sure since he knew how possessive his childhood friend are.

He blushed even hard as he tried to covered the hickey.

Himuro just laughed and they kept on talking with each other for a bit, before Muraskibara interrupt them. "Muro-chin, please don't change our topic! Let's ask Kuro-chin!"

"Atsushi, I told you-"

"No!

And once again, they begin to bickered with each other, somehow totally forgetting that Kuroko was with them. Kuroko couldn't do anything but to just listened to their argument. His head kept on moving from left to righ as each of them were passing, relaying their message to the other, even when they actually sitting in front of each other. It kept on and on and on, that they totally didn't noticed how annoyed had he become. His hands balled up to a tight fist. He was slowly getting a headache from this childish bickering. Ah, he wondered, what time would he probably could get home.

* * *

 **(A few days later)**

"Ah~, Muro-chin are late today..." Murasakibara said lazily, like his usual self, while he were laying down on the sofa, watching some random action movie were playing on that particular channel. He moved his legs right and left right and left, totally bored on waiting his wife to come home from his meeting with the other wives. Yes, he like to call his wife, wife since the other suited it so well with that call. Besides, the other didn't mind about it too. He was so sure that the former Teiko's captain were the one who hold back his wife for so long, since the shorter had asked his wife to taught him to cook. And being the always considerable and kind hearted man he was, he had agreed to it, with a reason that the wife should definitely has to be good in cooking, in order to make their man stick with them. But for him, he had disagreed with it a bit. He didn't care if his wife couldn't cook, since he can cook, and he is a chef and he also even have a cafe. The most important thing that the way he were treated. As long as the other showered him with love, he already were happy. "Hmm.."

His left hand reached for the remote control and kept on switching the channel, as his right one kept on grabbing the potato chips inside the chips bag that were laying on his stomach, and kept on munching it. "Ah.. there's none program is enjoyable." He pouted slightly. He kept on eating the chips while browsing through all the channels, until his hand couldn't even grab anymore chips inside the bag. "Hmm?" He grabbed the chips bag and looked inside it. It was empty, except for the foods crumbs. "Ah, I'm out of chips." His eyes move side way at the table, only to find none of the unopened chips bag. He pouted as he whined slightly. "Ah, I'm so lazy to go out to buy some." He sighed as he put the remote control on the table as he sat up. His stomach growled at the exact same time. "I'm hungry." He stood up, leaving the television still on, and walked towards the kitchen. He opened their refrigerator, only to find nothing can be eaten in there. He sighed. "Guess, I have no choice but to go out." He mumbled while he started walking towards the table and grabbed the remote control, and switch off the television. He then proceed to the small cabinet in the living room and grabbed his wallet and house keys, before he walked out from the house. He was too lazy to drive a car, since the supermarket are not that far from their house. The distance were only about 15 minutes of walking. But heck no, he also was too lazy to walk, so instead he grabbed his bicycle and off to his destination.

"I'm not gonna forgive Aka-chin for holding my wife for too long." He huffed angrily.

* * *

"So, Akashi-san, you know how to do it now, right?" HImuro asked the shorter beside him, and he could saw the blush on the other's face. He knew why the other were blushing since this was the first time he taught the other to make a dessert.

"Yes. Thank you, Tatsuya." Akashi bowed slightly towards the black hair man. He were really grateful that the other willing to teach him how to cook. Since the incident with his weird and terrible curry making, he had decided to take a cooking lesson. He wanted to show his husband that he also can cook.

"No worries." Himuro smiled. He turned to his left and grabbed the fork, and gave it to the other. "Here, why don't you try some?"

"Yes." The wine red haired man took the fork from the taller and slice the truffle a bit, and brought it to his mouth. His eyes widen in amazed at the taste. It was really really delicious. Even though he was not a sweet lover, but he definitely could dig this on like forever! Ah, he really respected the other. Not only the appearance of the truffle are beautiful, but also the taste were really suited well with the appearance. Not like others in the certain bakery, who only make a hard effort on the appearance, but the taste were so disappointed. Ah, as expected of the chef's wife.

"So, how is it? do you like it?"

"It's really delicious, Tatsuya. I really like it."

"Really? then, that's good!" Himuro smiled. Ah, if he were not an observant person he would totally missed the look of joy in the other's eyes. "Then, should we move to make another dessert?"

"Eh?" Akashi raised an eyebrows. "Another dessert?"

"Yes. You wouldn't just make the same dessert each time, right?" Himuro smiled. "Now, let's make oreo ice cream cake!"

Akashi eyes practically widen slightly at that as his heart were overwhelmed with happiness. That were one of his favorite biscuit, as well as his husband. He definitely have to learn it. "Okay."

"Then, let-.. oh.." Himuro raise his eyebrows. "I forget to buy oreo on my way here."

"Ah.. it's okay. Maybe just next time? I think I also have been borrowing you quite long. Atsushi probably are waiting for you, so you should go home too."

"I'm sorry, Akashi-san. Thank you."

"It's okay."

Himuro began to kept all his things up and was about to go out, with Akashi sending him until the gate, before he whispered something into the other's ears. "You could use the chocolate syrup to a good use tonight." He winked at the shorter, and the other's face were really red, almost matching his hair color.

"E-eh?"

He chuckled. "By the way, the tonkatsu you make were really delicious, Akashi-san. You were learning really fast. You had beat me on making that. Yours were delicious than mine."

"Ah, thank you."

He smiled. "Then, see you again." He walked off from the Furihata's residence and off to his house. He reached out his phone, and tried to dial his husband's number, only to get connected to the voicemail. He frowned a bit. He guess probably the other were busy with his cafe. He just smiled. "Then, let's walk back home!"

"What the.. "Akashi face couldn't seemed to stopped from blushing, as the other's voice kept on ringing in his ears. Ah, he started to become impatient now. Just thinking about what he and his husband could used that for. _"Please, get home soon , Kouki.."_

* * *

It's already been half an hour since the big and tall purple haired giant been shopping, but still he were not nearly finished. He was so hungry and he have so many things that he wanted to eat.

"Ahh... what more should I buy?" Murasakibara eyes continued scanned left and right even though the trolley he were pushing right now were already half full with all his foods. "Maybe something sweeter..." He turned to the right, and enter the sweets section, with all the chocolate and the biscuits. And again, his hands move as fast as lighting and grabbed all the things he saw delicious. But not until his hand had bumped with someone's else. His head twitched in annoyed. It was the last Oreo biscuit on the shelves, and he was so going to have it. He looked down, and before he could even raise his voice, his eyes widen seeing who was it.

"Muro-chin?"

"Atsushi?!" Himuro eyes also widen seeing the one who tried to fight with him over the Oreo was his husband. "What are you doing here? aren't you suppose to be at the cafe?"

"I'm taking an off today." Murasakibara huffed as he turned away from his wife. He was angry at his wife because the other had leave him alone in the house, and instead of spending his time with him, he spend it over at the Furihata's residence, being with Akashi. "What are you doing here? aren't you suppose to be with Aka-chin?"

Hearing that, it make Himuro only chuckled. He knew his husband so well, that he also knew that the giant baby were sulking.

"What are you laughing at, huh?"

"At my giant baby sulking." He patted the taller on the butt. "Now, let's take that Oreo."

"Let's?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No, this oreo is mine. I'm not gonna share it with Muro-chin." The purple haired tightened his hold onto the biscuit, and pulled it toward himself. He wouldn't just lose to his wife again. The chips issue another day already enough that the other get it.

"What? no Atsushi! I want this!"

"No!"

"You already got a lot of foods in your trolley!" The shorter raised his eyebrows as he also pulled the Oreo towards him. "I need this!"

"No! I came here first!"

"No, I did!"

"No, it's me!"

"It's me!"

They both glared at each other as neither both of them doesn't even wanted to let go of it. When it comes to foods, Murasakibara wouldn't even let any of his beloved cookies to get snatched away from him, and if it comes to get what he wanted, Himuro were really strong on holding onto it.

"Atsushi,let go of it!"

"No. Muro-chin, you, let go of it. I saw this first!"

"Atsushi-"

"Ah, I want that too."

They both were surprised to hear another voice aside of them. They both turned to look at where the voice came from, and their eyes widen on seeing who was it.

"Kuroko?"

"Kuro-chin?"

"Hello again, Himuro-kun." Kuroko greeted the black haired with his usual emotionless face, as well as the taller. "And hello to you too, Murasakibara-kun."

Suddenly all of them become silence, didn't know what to say. It always like this, if Kuroko were around them. Except if the other are with his husband.

"If you both don't mind, could you give me that?" He pointed towards the nearly crush Oreo biscuit in the couple hands as he eyed the biscuit. Ah, he couldn't stopped his imagination on his husband to crush that Oreo and blend it together with his vanilla milkshake. It would be so delicious. Just thinking about it, make his crave for vanilla milkshake grew stronger.

"No!"

"No! not you too, Kuro-chin! I saw this first.!"

"But it doesn't matter, Murasakibara-kun. You only saw it first, but the important thing is who will buy it first." He blinked at both of them, who were too stunned with his words, probably. Somehow feeling that this was the right time to take the Oreo away from them, he unbuttoned his bag, and there was a little creature inside it. "No 4, go get it." He pointed towards the Oreo.

 _ **"Arff!"** _ The little dog who look were alike to Kuroko, jumped out of the bag and snatched the Oreo from the both man, and give it back to his master, before she jumped inside the bag back.

"W-what?!"

"My oreo!" Murasakibara yelled as his eyes widen. "Kuro-chin!"

They both were again, was shocked at the fast movement of the dog. It was as thought as the teal blue haired man had taught the dog his vanishing drive move. It happened, but they never saw how and when did it actually happen. They turned behind, to glared at the shortest among them.

"Good girl." Kuroko patted the dog's head and scratched behind her ears, as she purred and barked happily.

 ** _"Arff!"_**

"What the?! how in the hell that you can bring in the dog here?!" Himuro yelled in annoyed.

"Kuro-chin!"

 _ **"Arff! arff! arff! arff!"**_

"Shh, no 4." Kuroko scolded the puppy, and he get a whined, before he closed the bag, leaving a bit of space for the dog to breathe.

"Kuro-chin! give me back my Oreo!-"

"Ehem, gentleman."

The three look at their left.

"I'm sorry, did I just heard a dog barking in here?" One of the employee who were standing not too far from them, came and looked at the commotion, and the barking she heard just now.

"What?"

"Yes, there's a dog-"

"Ah, I'm sorry. No, it's not a dog but he," He pointed at the tall purple giant. "it was his fart."

"E-eh" The girl blushed in embarrassment in hearing that.

"W-what?!" Murasakibara mouth hanged open. "Kuro-chin, how could you-"

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun.. you shouldn't do it at a place like this." Kuroko brought up his free hand, which not holding onto the basket, and hold his nose. "You're embarrassing, Murasakibara-kun."

"Kuro-chin!"

"I can't believe you do it so freely in the public, Murasakibara-kun." He shook his head at Murasakibara, as there's a small tiny little bit smirk.

 _"KURO-CHIN-!"_ Murasakibara gritted his teeth as he apologize towards the employee while trying to clear out the misunderstanding.

"I'm going first, guys." And with that, Kuroko quickly walked away from the couple as he head towards the cashier.

"I'm really sorry, miss." Himuro bowed at the girl, as he kept on apologizing on behalf of his husband. "We're sorry for this commotion." The girl just nodded and walked away from them. He turned around and- "Where's Kuroko?"

"What?"

It was then, that they realized that the shortest were already gone.

"KURO-CHINNNNNNN!"

* * *

"Thank you, please come again!" The cashier bid the couple goodbye with a smile.

Himuro just sighed tiredly, while Murasakibara still were mumbling about how would he crush the teal haired man when he saw him again. He just couldn't forgive the other easily since he had snatched away his biscuits. He gritted on his teeth in total annoyed as there was a twitched on his head.

"Kuro-chin..."

"Atsushi, what did I tell you before?" He looked at his husband.

"Please, don't grit on your teeth." He poke the taller on his cheek using his right hand as his left hand were holding onto the bicycle.

"I'm really mad, Muro-chin. How could Kuro-chin just snatch my Oreo like that and use his vanishing drive?!"

He just chuckled as he turned to looked in front. He had remembered about the day when the teal blue haired man came to their house. Maybe this was their punishment. Ah, the other must have it hard to deal with an emotional man that day. He still remembered how tired and exhausted his face at that time. "It's okay, since we both didn't get it."

"What?"

Again, he just chuckled as he began to whistled happily. He was somehow happy that they were walking together back home. It has been such a long time since they enjoyed a date like this. And he was grateful that today the sky were cloudy and it was windy, seeming like it would rain soon. He like rain, since it will be cold. "It's okay, Atsushi. We have our cafe, isn't? you can eat the dessert there."

"Hmph."

15 minutes later, they already reached their house. Himuro had chained the bicycle on the steel poll, while Murasakibara unlocked the door. After that, they started to unpacked and kept all the things they bought. It was kind of tough to kept it, since he had to rearrange the things in the refrigerator first, before he could kept the vegetables, meat, milk, butter and other things that had to be stored in the cool place. And not to forget, his husband's chocolates.

After all the groceries were kept in their place, he turn to looked at the clock on the wall in the living room. It was already 5:46 PM. "Atsushi, what would you like for dinner?"

"Atsushi?" He raised his eyebrows, as he poke his head out from the kitchen, and he saw the giant were sitting on the floor, sorting something. He walked towards the other and stopped behind him, as his head peer to look what were his husband doing. "What are you doing?"

"Sulking."

He just smiled. Ah, his husband really just a baby, but a giant version of it. He sat beside the other and put his head down onto the other's left shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Muro-chin, I hate you."

"Please don't sulk with me." He looked up at his husband, waiting for a reply, but the other just kept quiet. He sighed as he lift up his head from the other's shoulder and brought up his right hand as e make an oath. "Okay, I'll make anything you want, so just tell me."

"Em?"

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything Atsushi."

"I want to eat trifle! with a lots of chocolate in the inside! oh, and banana too! and strawberries on top!"

"Trifle?" He raised an eyebrow. "Emm.. I guess I can do it." He nodded, and he swore he could saw his husband face lighten up. He smiled and used his right hand to cupped the other's cheek. "But, not for the main dinner tonight. That's for the dessert. Now, I'm asking you a proper dish, not sweets."

"Hm.."

"What?"

"You."

His eyes widen as he blushed. He smack the other on the arm. "Please don't joke around, Atsushi. It's almost dinner time, you know?"

Murasakibara pouted as he lean forward and brought his wife into his embrace, crushing him a bit as he wrapped his large arms around the other. "I love you so much, Muro-chin. Do you know that?"

"Of course I do."

He hummed, totally contented and happy hearing that. He could felt the other were replying on his's hold. But then, there was a pout could be seen on his face. "Do you wanna know why I'm sulking with you?"

"What is it?"

"It's because you spend too much time with Aka-chin now, instead of me."

"What?" The shorter giggled in disbelieved.

"Why are you gigling, Muro-chin."

"Nothing." He shook his head. "You're just too cute, Atsushi."

They both just stayed like that for 5 minutes, before they pulled away with a kiss on the lips.

"Atsushi, you still didn't-"

"It's okay, Muro-chin. I will make our dinner tonight."

"Eh?"

"You just make my trifle, okay?" Murasakibara stood up, as he walk towards the cabinet and grabbed his rubber band. He tied his hair in a ponytail, as he clips his front bangs to the side, before he proceed to enter the kitchen.

Himuro just smiled at that, as he also stood up and go towards the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Your favorite, Muro-chin."

Again, the smile never fade from his face. "Atsushi." He call for his husband, and the other turned back to looked at him.

"Wha-" Before Murasakibara could even finished asking, his wife kiss him on the lips. His eyes widen.

"Thank you, Atsushi." The other smile and patted him on the back. "Now, let's get to work."

 _"Ah, I want to eat Muro-chin for the dessert tonight."_

* * *

A/N: Done for MuraHimu couple! So, how is it? I'm sorry if it didn't reach as what you had expected. I'm so sorry. I just.. this kind of prompt were kinda hard for me, actually. *closemyface* I'm sos sorry! *bow* I'll do better next time! Ah, and for the next time, I'm going to write what kind of rated it is, so i would be easier for you guys. :D

P/S: If you, (himeechhii) are reading this chapter, could you give more about the request you make for FuriAka? I couldn't understand it.. could you give a bit just a brief of summary? or the plot? thank you! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Furiaka (Rated M)

Couple: FuriAka

Prompt: Akashi tries to figure out an anniversary gift for Furihata because Furihata doesn't have a preference for anything; he ask for help from the rest of the Generation of Miracles but soon later regrets for asking.

Requested by: Maiden Warrior

* * *

 ***RINGGGG***

"Emm..."

"Ugh... Sei, can you please turn the alarm off?" Furihata grumbled, closing both his ears with the pillow by nuzzling his face deeper onto it. He was really tired today and if he could, he wanted to just sleep the whole day today. His body felt really weak and heavy for him to even move a limb. It was all because of his boss that he had to finished the report on that day he was told to do it and come back home late last night. By his boss, he meant his own father actually. That old man would never let him rest even for a bit. Aside from Akashi, he also come from a rich background. Well, not reaching there yet, but it could categorized as rich he supposed. But not from the start, of course. At some point when he was still in high school, his father somehow had managed to build Furihata's empire in the business industry without him knowing. It was still a wonder for him to as how did his old man managed to build their empire that fast. But then again, of course he have to, or else he would not get the only Akashi's son in his embrace right now. Damn, he wouldn't said it out loud, but his father in law really are scary.

"Where... "Akashi stiffled a yawn, before he opened his eyes for a bit. "..did you put the clock?"

" mhhm...'ur side."

His husband mumbled, but he could still make out what the words was. Lifting his husband's hand that were wrapping around his waist, he rolled to the bedside table and immediately he could saw the silver clock. He reached out his hand and turned off the alarm before he placed it back at the table. Feeling a bit cold when he are not in his husband's embrace, he whined as he plopped down at there, too lazy to rolled back to his husband. "Kouki.."

Hearing the alarm died down, the brunette let out a sigh of relief as he could relaxed his body again. But before he could even go back to his sleep, he heard his wife whined and his instant reaction was to opened his eyes and looked at where the other are. Just looking at the other state, he knew that the shorter are lazy to move back at him and he could just let out a small smile at this. He knew what did the other wanted. "Coming." He move to where his wife are, and plopped himself behind of him, with his arm wrapped around the other's waist and brought him closer to his body. He could feel the figure in his embrace nodded, before the other turned towards him and nuzzled on his neck. "Better?"

"Em."

"..."

"..." And again, feeling the warmness that the brunette emitted, it only make the red wine haired to cuddled closer and slowly starting to fall asleep. But then again, as much as he really wanted to sleep, he just remembered that he have something to do today. In fact, they did. Thinking, trying back to remembered what time is now when he turned off the alarm, once again he whined. He was sure he saw the time already half past 8. "Kouki.."

"..."

"Kouki.."

"Hmm?"

"Wake up."

"..don't wanna."

"..come on."

"I'm tired.."

At that statement, he once again opened his eyes and he could saw the small eye bags formed under his husband's eyes. The taller were not lying. He slowly felt guilty for waking the other up. At this, he leaned forward and kissed his husband on the cheek. It's already been 2 years and a half since they got married, and by now he didn't even feel shy or embarrassed to do things like this. He has been used to it. Though it was the other way round if he were the one to be receiving it. "I'm sorry.."

"Hm.."

He could felt the hold's around him tightened, and he just smiled at that when his husband leaned forward to pecked him on the lips. "Fine, half an hour more, okay?"

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

* * *

"Ahhh! I'm late!"

Akashi could only sighed at that. He knew his husband would be like this, and that was why he had tried to wake up the other earlier. Even when he already gave themselves half an hour, the taller just wouldn't wake up after that. And that was how he just leave the taller be. He was tired on trying to wake his husband up. "It's your fault, Kouki." He said, not even wanted to turned around to looked at his husband. He was busying preparing their breakfast and he also have to go out today. "I've tried my best to try to wake you up." He said in a mock tone.

"Sei, can you please not?"

"What?" He purposely asked, though he already knew too well what did his husband referred to when he asked him that.

"This is not the time, Sei."

"I didn't say it was." He took the ladle and stirred the mushroom soup, before he scoop it some and pour it on top of his palm to taste it. Nodding to himself that the taste turned out to be perfectly fine, he turned off the stove and proceed to bring out two bowls for his husband and himself.

"You really..." Furihata just sighed at that as he ran back to the laundry room to looked for his black socks. His husband-wife he preferred- always kept their socks and ties in the room since it would be easier to look for it, since the shorter had somehow already expected this kind of scene to be always happen in this house. Mostly. He sometimes wondered did the other have a power to look at the future or what, but only for him to remembered that 'My words are absolute'. Yeah, right.

After putting the soup into the bowls, Akashi walked towards the dining table, just in front of the kitchen island, and put it in front of their seat. He then go back to the kitchen countertops, the one that were near with the toaster, and take the toasted bread and spread the garlic spread on it. Hearing the small drawers in the laundry room opened and closed, and glancing at the clock on the wall, once again he just sighed. He then put that four slices of bread on a plate and brought it to the table. "Kouki-!"

"Yeah, I know.!" The brunette shouted back, not that loud, but just loud enough for his wife to hear him. After done putting on his black socks, he stood up and opened the last drawer at the bottom and pick up the dark red tie and walked out from the room, heading to the kitchen where he could already saw his wife sitting on his seat and started eating. Smelling the delicious mushroom soup's aroma and the garlic bread, it was really making his stomach grumbling. Ah, he really wanted to eat it. But when his eyes saw the time, 9:42 am, he just cancelled the hungry's call. "I'm really late.." He cursed as he changed his direction and walked to the living room instead, grabbing his house and car keys in the glass bowl at the small cabinet by the stairs.

Hearing the keys jingling, the red wine haired eyes widen slightly. His ears perked at any sounds coming from the living room. "Are you going right now?"

"Yeah."

"Kouki, you didn't eat your breakfast first?"

"I'm already late!"

"But you have to at least eat first!"

"I've no time for that! I'm already really late right now!"

"But still-!"

"Look, just leave it some for me, okay? I'll eat it later!

"..."

"Sei?"

"..."

"Sei-"

"...em, y-yeah."

The brunette could only sighed yet once again when he noticed the sad tone in his wife's words. He knew the shorter must be really sad that he didn't eat his breakfast when his wife already made it. Not wanting to make the other sad, he immediately glance at the time and he still got time left, for him to at least take a bite for his breakfast. Walking with a fast pace towards the kitchen, even without he need to looked at his wife in the face, he already knew the other were hurt by his respond just now. By just looking at the head were hung low and how the shoulders slumped from behind, he already knew it. Just before he could said anything, he saw the -unfinished already dipped in the soup- bread on his wife's hand. Having something on his mind, he grabbed the other's wrist and eat the bread. He looked at his wife and the shorter only looked at him in surprised as there was a blush on his cheeks. "What?"

"K-Kouki... why..."

"What? can't I?" He chewed the food thoroughly, before he grabbed his cup of tea and sipped on it, before he drink it all until he emptied the cup. He then put back down the cup and stare straight into his wife's eyes. "Look here Sei, as much as I want to eat the soup, you know that I'm already late to work right?"

"..."

"You know right I couldn't be late.? You know how my father is." He smiled apologetically.

"..."

"Sei?"

"..."

"O-oi Sei!"

"..."

"SEI!"

Only at that call then only Akashi snapped back to reality as his face flushed even redder as he turned away from his husband. "Y-yeah.." Shit, how could he even brace himself to even looked at his husband right now? The taller looked really different from the usual image he always does. His husband had his hair bangs on the front combed to the back, but not all of it. There were some of it seemingly purposely let it struck to the sides, creating that kind of smart and elegant with a bad boy vibe to it. To make it even worse, the taller had use the hair gel, which mean he would walked around with those sexy hairstyle all day for today. It was making his heart racing like the feeling in the shoujo manga, and he also could felt a tingling sensation down to his private part. Ah, this was definitely not good at all.

"What? why are you suddenly blushing huh?"

"..what? b-blushing? no I'm not." He cleared his throat, trying to cover it up.

"Eh? but I did saw it though."

"No, you're not."

"I did. Your face is-"

"I'm sure you've mistaken it. It just.. t-the soup is hot."

"Oh..really?"

"Y-yeah! A-anyway aren't you late for your work?"

"I am, but how can I look away when my cute wife is blushing?"

Hearing that, it only make it worst. His ears instantly turned red, and for his face.. he was sure he had beaten tomatoes already. Not being able to withstand his husband's teasing words anymore, he turned to looked at the other and tried to throw a glare, which easily it crumbled down almost immediately. He just couldn't take his eyes away from his husband. _"Why did he have to wear like this?"_

"Sei?" Furihata looked at the other weirdly, before he poke his wife on the cheek and let out a chuckle. He probably had an idea as to why did the other suddenly become a statue. "Am I that handsome, Seijuro?" And it seemed he was right because he could saw how flabbergasted the other was. He just laughed and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "I really love it when you're looking at me, but I need to go to work right now."

"..w-what-"

"See you later." He ruffled the other's hair and walked out from the kitchen to the living room, standing in front of the big mirror to wear his tie.

"Idiot! Tch!" Akashi pouted and stood up from there, walking towards his husband. He reached out his hand to replaced the taller's hand and helped him tying the tie while he was still blushing.

"It's okay, I can do it myself."

"I'll do it." Within 2 minute, he had finally finished tying the tie. He looked up at his husband, and without thinking anything much, he leaned forward and kiss the brunette on the cheek. He obviously noticed the look the other gave. "What? it's a goodbye kiss."

"H-hah?"

"What?"

"Are you sure it is?"

"Y-yes! why did you even-"

"Because I did just gave you in the kitchen."

"..."

"Oi-"

"..w-well.."

"Hmm?"

"Ah! it's not wrong at all right?" He hissed, folding his arms on his chest. "You, I swear... don't cheat on me, Kouki."

"What?"

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, am I dreaming or what? did you just said that?"

"..."

"Sei-"

"Shut up! I did said that, so what?!" He huffed. "Can't I be worried for my husband that will be going out with that appearance?!" He really didn't like it if there was any woman to even take a minute long looking at his husband. The reason he was feeling this worried was, first obviously the hairstyle that the other go with, and second it was the outfit. The brunette were wearing a skinny black pants, white long sleeves shirt for the inside with a black waist coat on top and again another black jacket that followed the taller's body figure to finished the smart looks. He swore if there was any woman tried to hit on the taller, he would hunted them down. He just didn't like seeing what was his's, being touch and stained from other people. He own this man by legal right now.

"Huh? About about it?"

"You can even a-ask?!"

"I mean.. this is the look I went for our wedding isn't?"

"That's why!"

"Hah?"

"..."

"Oh... ah.."

"Tch!"

Furihata looked at his wife, carefully observing the other's face and yet again, he saw the tint red on his face. He smirked as he leaned in to whispered to his wife's right ear. "Don't worry honey, I'll never cheat on you. This is why I choose to wear the dark red tie."

"..."

"The colored matched your hair, and it was as thought as I bring you along with me, Sei."

"..."

"You get it?" He purposely blow inside of the ear, before he leaned away. "And I wouldn't wanted to see anyone wore the white wedding dress other than you too." Still, his smirk didn't even flattered. "Well then, I'm going first." He grabbed his car and house keys and make his way to the front door. Just before he could reached his hand out for the knob, there were a weak force holding onto his jacket, tugging it slightly. He turned around, knowing fully well that it was his wife, and his eyes widen when the other suddenly lunged forward and hug him. "Sei?"

"I mean it.."

"..."

"I don't want any woman to ever touch you."

At this, he couldn't helped but to smiled. He touched his wife's left cheek, and tilt the other face up, so that they were looking into each other eyes. "I told you, I won't cheat with anyone. You're the only one I desire for, Seijuro." He leaned in to kissed the shorter on the forehead, before he let out a sigh. "You know," He wrapped his arms around the other and bring their body closer. "..you really make me hard to leave this house now. Just look at what have you done." He pressed their lower part together, purposely grinding a bit.

Akashi could just blushed when their lower part touched. He could felt his husband were half hard under those tight pants. And he was the same too, except that he was fully hard. How could not he, when his husband are acting like this; being sweet and all, and teasing him with his body as well as the words coming out from those lips he love. Plus with the different rare looks he had. It just so hard to endure it. "K-Kouki-!" He gasped when he felt those warm hands were cupping his ass and slowly rubbing it up and down. It felt so good that he couldn't suppressed several moans from his lips and his hands gripped tighter onto the other's jacket. Just as he was about to enjoyed the loving touch and teasing, his husband let him go and pushed him away for just a bit. He looked at the taller in confused, before he felt another kiss planted on his forehead.

"As much as I want to do you, I've meeting Sei. And I really have to go right now."

"..." Ah, he almost forgot about that. "Em.."

"I'm sorry."

"N-no, it's suppose to be like this." He smiled softly. "You should go now if you don't want to be any more late."

"Yeah, I'll go first, okay?"

"Yes. Please be careful."

"I will."

"See you later, Kouki."

"Yeah. Be a good wife and don't play behind my back, Sei.!"

At that he could only chuckled as he looked at his husband's back. "I'll try."

"SEI!"

Again, he laughed when he could heard the taller from the outside. Now that his husband already gone to work, he also have something that he need to do. Turning around to ran back to the kitchen, he grabbed his smartphone and immediately typed a message to be sent to the 'GOM' room chat.

 _ **"XX Cafe in half an hour."**_

* * *

Half an hour later, all of the Generation Of Miracles member could be seen sitting inside the cafe, waiting for the 'emperor' to show himself. Sitting beside the tan man, Aomine, was his own husband, Kise, and beside of him was the shortest among them, Kuroko. Across them, there was Murasakibara, enjoying eating almost all of the desserts in the cafe, and Midorima who's just enjoying sipping his coffee.

"Tch, where the hell is he?" Aomine hissed as he stared outside the window with an annoyed expression. "Asking us to get here on time, when he make us wait for him."

"Aominecchi!" Kise hit his husband softly on the thigh, as he glared at him. "Don't talk like that about Akashicchi!"

"Tch."

"I wonder if Akashi-kun get lost."

"Hah? Kurochin, do you realize what did you just say? Akashi-chin never get lost." Murasakibara pouted at the teal haired boy in front of him while still stuffing his mouth with the cake. He was kind of hurt when he said Akashi get lost. He loves Akashi, and he would never like it if the shorter get lost in the city. Though he doubt that would ever happened. He just love Akashi so much that he couldn't even see the other get hurt even if it only was a small scratch. He didn't know why, but he just felt like that. Of course it was a different kind of love between the shorter and his handsome husband at home.

"It is possible, Murasakibara."

"Huh?" He looked at the green haired man beside of him in confused.

"Today Sagittarius luck is kinda low. It's second lowest on the list." Midorima fixed his spectacles as he said that. "But of course not that kind of lost." He mumbled.

"But Akachin is smart and-"

"You're really slow Murasakibaracchi!" Kise just laughed when he saw the blank look on the purple giant face, but not explaining anything.

Just then the bell chimes when the cafe's door being pushed opened by the red wine haired. Akashi looked around the cafe, and it was not that hard to spotted a group of rainbow colored hair sitting at the corner of the cafe, beside the window. He walked towards the table and take a seat beside Murasakibara. "It's good that everyone here."

"Morning, Akachin."

"Good morning, Akashi-kun."

"Mornin' Akashicchi! You look troubled for some reason?"

"Hm."

"Tch, there's not even an apology for being late for 15 minutes huh?"

At that, he move his eyes to looked at the tan man beside the blonde as he glared. Not that he actually glared, his eyes really looked like that. "I'm sorry for being late, everyone. And Ryouta.." He move his eyes to looked at the blonde. "..you're sharp."

"Tch."

"What is it that make Akashi-kun feel like that?"

"It is just like the oha asa stated."

"Aka-chin, do you want some cheesecake?" Murasakibara held up the slice fork of cake towards the shorter beside him.

"No, thank you Atsushi."

"Hmm~ I'll eat it then."

"So Akashicchi, why did you call us all here?"

At that question, Akashi could only let out a heavy sighed and everyone at the table turned their head and payed full attention the heterochromatic man. He placed his hands on the table as he began to fiddled with his fingers. Somehow it was hard for him to say this even though it was not a big deal to ask. But then again, being as someone who has that 'Akashi' as his surname, really even make it hard for him. After debating and making all of the Generation of Miracles members waiting for a word to get out from his mouth, he finally take a deep breath and let it out slowly. He raised his eyes and looked at the front. "The reason why I call you all here is because I need your help."

"Eh?! A-Akashicchi need our h-help?!" Kise looked at the man with wide eyes as his mouth opened agape.

"Hah, finally not that all superior, are you?" Aomine smile smugly, showing his white teeth.

"That... is kinda expected by your sign luck today."

"Are you blushing, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko squinted his eyes when he noticed the red flushes creeping on the former captain face.

"Akachin?"

Akashi cleared his throat, not wanting to make a retort or answered to their questions. He ignored it completely and just focused back in his important task that he need to done it today. He have to. "Today, it's my wedding anniversary and I don't know what gift should I give to Kouki." He bit his lower lips. "I tried to ask him, but he say that there's nothing that he need or want. So, that's why I need your help." He looked up at everyone face. "What should I buy?"

"HAH?!"

He knew it, it was a bad choice to asked these guys to help him, but he need to. They were their trusted friends and he had known them for years now. They were the only one he could think of to helped him with this major problem he were having right now. But of course, by doing that, by all mean, he had to endured a temporary short humiliation which he just looked away from all of them. The tan man and the blonde as expected are laughing at him while the two man beside of him didn't say anything, although he could saw the giant's cake were untouched and the megane smirked. While all that, Kuroko, which he hope are the only one who are not weird among them all, he definitely wronged about that. Even though the other had a stoic looks on his face, but his pair of blue sky eyes were telling him a different story. Somehow he swore he could saw it sparkled, as though as it says, 'I know what to do! Trust me!' which it was making him feeling a bit uncomfortable the most.

After seeming like 10 minutes long of humiliation, finally their table turned quiet as all of them were thinking a solution for him with his problem, only after he had glared at them and let out his emperor aura around him. He looked at the green haired megane when he heard his name being called.

"I've just read the oha asa, and they said to just give the most valuable item you have."

He raised his eyebrows at that, didn't get at what it was. There was not any valuable item that he had. Well, of course except their wedding ring. But then again, it would be stupid of him to give it since the brunette also already have it. It was indeed a couple ring, so of course it come with a pair. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think what else did he have to give to his husband.

"Just do what I and Kise did on our anniversary. Have a sex with him. I bet he-"

"Hush Aominecchi!" Kise hit the other on the head while he couldn't helped but to blushed. "What are you saying you pervert! Furihatacchi is not like you! Akashicchi too! So watch your mouth!" He humped and looked at the said man. "..right Akashicchi-?" His words hanged when he noticed the blush on the other's face. He gasped in horror.

"Minecchin and Kisechin, please don't tainted Akachin mind like that." Murasakibara looked at them in disappointed before he turned to looked at the shorter. He placed his hand on the other's shoulder and patted him. "Akachin, please forget what they suggest."

"Pervert couple-kun."

"What? Kurokocchi-"

"The worst."

"..erk.." There was as though as Kise heart were being stabbed by a large sword straight on his heart when he heard Midorima said that.

"Tch, you're just jealous that you and Takao can't do it, isn't? you're always busy. Poor Takao. It would not be weird if he cheat on you."

"What?!" Midorima slammed his hand on the table as he glared at the man in front of him who had a smirk on his face. "I dare you to say that again!"

"Who knows that he probably had someone else since you're so boring, Shin-chan." Aomine said that in Takao's voice.

"You!"

"Aomincchi! please stop it!" Kise scolded his husband, pinching him really hard on the thigh as he glared. "You shouldn't say that to Midorimacchi!" He huffed as he turned to look at the green haired man. "I'm sorry Midorimacchi."

"It's hurt, Kise! You little shit!

While the three of them were tangled with the unnecessary not worth argument, Murasakbira continued back his idea while Kuroko just listened to it. "I know, why don't you bake a cake for Furichin, Akachin?"

"Huh? a c-cake?"

"Yeah. I'm sure he would like it. Everyone loves cake, right?"

"But.. you know that I'm not good at baking, Atsushi. It's impossible for me."

"But you do know how to cook right now right Akashi-kun?"

"W-well.. t-that's because I learn it from Tatsuya."

"Then, you could also learn it from me, Akachin. I'm sure Furichin would be happy."

"Eh?" Akashi couldn't helped but to blushed at those words. He looked down on his lap as his mind started to imagined that scenario in his head.

 _"Akashi-kun really look happy, and he's easy to feel embarrassed now. Hmm.. I should help Akashi-kun. That sort of face really suit him well."_

"So, what do you think Akachin?" The taller asked as he stuffed another yet cheesecake in his mouth, lapping the small fork in the process.

"S-should I?"

"Then, we'll go buy the ingredients now."

"Yeah, we should."

"Akashi-kun.." Kuroko interfered since he just got something, a gold idea for how he should helped his beloved and respected former captain. "I have something to add it up to." He smiled, but somehow behind that smile, it contained something that people would never expected that it would his very own idea.

* * *

(Hours later)

"W-what's all this?! What do you think you're doing?!"

"We're helping you, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya! Please untie me right now this instant!" Akashi struggled to get away from all the restrains on both his hands that were tied together with his both ankles, making his knees had no choice but to spread open with a red face clearly seen on him.

"Damn it Tetsu." Aomine grinned devilishly as he wrapped his arm around the teal blue haired neck and chuckled. "You're really something, huh?"

"You should probably thanks Kise-kun too, since his choice of clothes really are good."

"Well, thank you Kurokocchi!" Kise grinned happily, as his eyes still fixed on the vulnerable red wine haired on the single sofa in the study room.

"Ahh~ Akachin look really tasty for some reason. I'm sure Furichin would be proud of us."

"Tch, I will never believe this is your idea, Kuroko." Midorima said, coughing a bit as he tried to blocked the view in front of him with his fingers, though it was really useless since he could still looked at it through the gap of the fingers.

Akashi, for once he did felt intimidated with the others right now. How couldn't he, when he could clearly looked at those stupid tainted brain behind all their mask. He now were wearing a red short, the shortest short he have ever wear in all his life and a big white shirt that was totally Kagami's size while tied up in a really lewd position. He didn't know how in the world that how could he be wearing these stupid clothes, but he suspected that it must be when Kuroko handed him a chocolate in the kitchen before. He was so sure there was something with the chocolate. He just gritted his teeth in anger. It was so embarrassing to be seen in this position with all of them were looking at him. And the most unbelievable thing was, all these idea was the innocent teal blue haired boy that were standing in front of him. "Let me go!"

There's no one replied.

"Playtime is over!"

"No, it's not." All of them answered in unison except for Midorima, who just stayed quiet but his eyes still on the red wine haired.

"C-cut it out guys!"

Again, it was silent.

"K-Kouki would be back in an hour!"

"That's what we aimed for, Akashi-kun."

He looked at the shorter, cursing him under his breath for even came out with an idea like this. "Tetsuya.." There a dark aura appearing behind his back, but it didn't seemed to bothered even one of them since they didn't back away. Damn it, he cursed at the state he was in now.

"Ik now you must be thinking about those chocolate right, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko smiled. "If you think that chocolate are the one making you fall asleep, then it's wrong."

"H-huh?"

"The one making you fall asleep is the green tea you're drinking before. I slipped in some sleeping pill into it."

"Kurochin really did that, I saw."

"Me too~!"

"W-what about the chocolate?"

"Oh.. that one? I don't know." He tilted his head, placing his hand on his chin. "Aomine-kun give it to me. But since I don't feel like eating it, I gave it to you, Akashi-kun."

"It's from me actually!" Kise giggled as he make a peace sign with his hand.

"Ryouta."

"I'm sorry Akashicchi! but I really want to help you to celebrate your wedding anniversary!"

"Hahahaha! Kise such a wicked." Aomine laughed at that, when he heard about those chocolate.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, um... Akashicchi, do you feel hot right now?"

Akashi raised his eyebrows at that. Why did the blonde suddenly asked him that question? Just before he could ask him, he jolted when he felt something different changing in his inside. His heart throbbed loudly as he could felt red hot flushes were creeping up on his cheeks. _"W-what is this?"_ He breathe out, and somehow he started to panted. His pants sounds heavy. He looked at the blonde for explanation. "W-what i-is this R-Ryouta.."

"It seem like it already take effect on his body." Midorima said, adjusting his spectacles.

"It's an aphrodisiac."

Akashi eyes widen at that. "W-what?"

"Everyone, we have to hurry or else this surprise won't be a surprise." Kuroko said, informing all of them about the time they have.

"Then, I'll start." Aomine grinned wickedly as he approached the former captain, bringing something in his hands. "Sorry, captain. But it's nice seeing you like this." He smirked. "Kise, give me the tape."

"Alright!"

"Let me do my part now okay, A-ka-shi." His smirk grew wider.

"N-No!" Akashi yelped when his shirt were lifted up and the tan were tapping a bullet vibrator on both his nipples. He couldn't hold back the moans that managed to escaped his mouth as his eyes became watery. This is certainly not good. He was already sensitive to begin with, and plus with the aphrodisiac, it only were making his body even more sensitive. "A-ahh.." His eyes looked at what did the other did, he didn't have any strength to glared at him anymore. When he thought that was only it, he was really shocked when the other unzipped his short and lowered his boxers. "W-what a-are you doing?!" The hands grabbed onto his dick and placed the bullet vibrator at there to, tying it with a small ribbon and it went down to his entrance. His face flushed even redder as he tried to kicked the other away, but it was futile with his current position right now. "N-no!"

"This is the last one, don't worry." Aomine smirked as he grabbed something on the floor. It was a butt plug. He pressed it in into the other's ass and the other moaned and gasped at the sudden dry intrusion. "Done." He zipped the short back and at the same time Murasakibara approached him with a chocolate syrup in his hand.

"Please taste delicious, Akachin." The purple haired poured the chocolate syrup all over Akashi's body, purposely put it more on the lower part.

"Now, we just have to turn it on." Aomine smirked and turned the vibrator on and turned it to a maximum speed.

"Ahh..hah.."

"Scorpio lucky item is scissors." Midorima put the black scissors on the table and looked at Akashi. "And Sagittarius is any kind of ball. So, Kise pick this up." He go around the sofa and put the gag ball over the shorter's mouth and tied it up. "And this is from me." He took out the blindfold he had on his back pocket and put it on the other.

"Well then, we'll be going Akashi-kun." All of them smiled and snickered when they looked at their perfect creation.

"The cake you make already done and I already put in inside the fridge for you two to enjoy it later, Akachin."

"Bye bye Akashicchi! have fun with Furihatacchi!"

"Good luck on trying to hold _**that**_ back, shorty."

"Ngg...ngh!" Akashi wriggled, struggling as there was tears rolling down his cheeks. His eyes widen in horror when he heard the door were closed and the footsteps slowly faded away. Ah, this was not good at all. Certainly not. He couldn't helped but to felt scared sitting alone in this room. Not being able to see really were making him becoming high alert to his surrounding. His body felt really hot and he really feeling needy right now. He wanted his husband to touch him right now. But curse it, his eyes caught the time at the grandfather clock at the corner of the room before, and it was only 6:45 in the evening. There was about one hour more before he husband would be back and.. he couldn't waited that long. He prayed for the brunette to come faster.

* * *

"I'm home." Furihata announced as soon as when he stepped inside the house and proceed to take off his shoes. Upon hearing no answer, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He wondered where did his wife go. Walking through the short hallway to the living room, he find that the lights were being turned on. Again, he furrowed his eyebrows. Putting his keys inside the glass bowl, he walked even deeper, to the kitchen. "Sei?" He called once again, but there was no one answered him.

"Where is he?" He reached the dining table and he found a small note intentionally were left for him. Instead of having countless alphabets to form a word, there was only an arrow were drawn on it. He take the small paper and looked at where did it pointed at.

 **' ↓ '**

He looked up, and it were pointed at another hallway which lead to the laundry room, electrical room as well as the store room. Taking the note with him, he decided to just followed where would the arrow lead him to. When he had reached the end of the hallway, there was another small note stick on the wall with again, an arrow.

 **' ↖ '**

"The stairs?" He once again, peeled off the note and bring it with him as he still followed the arrow up the stairs. _"Then what now? where should I go?"_ He looked around, and he found another note on the floor.

 **' → '**

"To the right?" He walked down the yet another hallway that lead to the resting area that had a balcony, but not exactly heading there when he noticed yet another note on the door to the study's room. But this time it has some words written on it.

 **' ↑ '  
\- You've reach your destination.  
**

"Here?" He peeled that seeming like a last note, and reached for the door knob and push it downward, opening the door. He stepped inside, and there was only one light were switched on, and that was the floor lamp on the corner of the room, beside one of the bookshelves. "Sei?" He walked inside the room, towards the lamp. "Are you in here?"

Upon hearing the door being opened, immediately Akashi stayed still. In his mind, he wondered who was it that had enter this room? He just hoped it was not someone else or any robber or whatsoever. He would be really damn if the one entering the room was someone else other than his husband. Thinking with the high chance of possibilities that there might be someone else entering this room, he started to trembled. Though he was already trembling in pure ecstasy with the stimulation he got from all the vibrators and the butt plug inside of him. But this was a different tremble he felt. Just thinking about this, make his tears came out more than what should he shed. He were scared. How couldn't he when he was in this vulnerable position, exposed to whoever walk in into this room and could do whatever they wanted to him. He tried to kept quiet, as quiet as possible, holding back his moans and gasped. He was so scared since he couldn't see anything, except for hearing. He could heard a soft footsteps approaching him and his heart was beating faster and faster each seconds.

"Sei?"

Hearing that soft voice were calling for him that he was so familiar with, he quickly let out his voice, informing the taller that he was indeed in here. "Nggh!.." He tried to call, say his husband name, though it didn't sounded like that at all. "Nggh..i!"

Furihata eyes widen when he heard that groan coming from his study desk. He faster his pace to where the switch was, and clicked the button, turning on the light in the room. He was really shocked when he saw his wife were tied up with a really exposing position. He ran towards the other and there was a blushes on his face when he noticed exactly the details on what else were done to his wife. The sight in front of him make him instantly turned on. He could heard the intense buzzing, the groans, moans and gasped, as well as he could see the chocolate syrup were dripping along the other's neck, thighs and all over his clothes. And he did noticed there somehow more of them at his crotch. There was also tears rolling down the white pale cheeks, and the saliva dripping all over his chin. "Sei?"

"..ngh.."

Before he could reached to take off the blindfold, he notice a note, again on the table. He looked at it, and there was a smirk on his face. Ah, now he know what was the reason for all of these, and who were behind it. Even when there was no name at the bottom of the note, he already knew too well whose work it was.

 _ **' Enjoy your wedding anniversary. Here's your present, since he are so clueless on what to get for you. Feel free to wreck him and you're welcome. '**_

"Ah..." He let out a low chuckle. He leaned forward towards his wife and take off the blindfold, as well as untied the gag ball and throw it on the carpeted floor. He could saw the heterochromatic eyes were watery, his cheeks were really wet and saliva continuing to dripped all over his chin to his jaw. _"Damn it, so erotic.."_ He licked the corner of his lips. "Sei."

"Hah..hah.. K-Kouki.." Akashi cried even harder when he finally could see his husband. He was so relieved that it was the brunette and not someone else.

"Yeah.."

"K-kouki.."

"Don't cry.." Furihata wiped the tears on Akashi face, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"P-please..u-untie me, K-Kouki.."

At that, he leaned away and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no." He stroke the other's cheek. "Not yet." He could saw the shocked expression on his wife face. He smirked. He reached his hand and lift up the shirt, and he was right, there was a vibrator on both of the nipples. "Oh.." He purposely touched it, teasing it, and he smile when he got a moans as a respond. "It's really hard, hm?"

"A-ahh..n-no.."

"What no, Sei?" He raised an eyebrows. "I can see it clearly here." He pinched both of the hard pink nub, and he get a gasp, before he retreated his hand, only to move it lower. "Ah, I could see that the shorts already wet." He groped the other's crotch. "I wonder what it is like in the inside."

"Nghh..ahh! K-Kouki!"

"Should we take a look inside?"

"..ahh..n-no!"

"Hm? but I want to?" He gripped it a bit harder, again making the other let out another gasp. "Seem like that's a yes." He smiled, and started unzipping the shorts, and he could saw some of the sticky white liquid penetrated through the boxer, staining the shorts too. He whistled, totally in awe at the sight. It was not a rare thing for him to saw that much cum coming out from his wife, because the other were really sensitive and a quick one to cum.

"Nghh..ha.."

"Let's see how's on the inside." He hooked his finger on the waistband of the shorts and the boxer, and pulled it up, slowly taking it off. His eyes widen when he saw the vibrator on the other's erection and the butt plug in him. He never expected that thing to be shove in his wife since the shorter were really against putting any sorts of thing inside of him. The reason was because he was embarrassed. Knowing that reason, he didn't know whether to laugh or cooed at the other's hidden cuteness. "Ah, it seem that you quite enjoy the feeling of this, huh?" He purposely pressed the butt plug, making it go deeper.

"Nghh..a-ah!"

"You said before that you don't like these things, so why did now you have it in you?"

"..i-it's not.."

"Not what Sei?"

"..ahh.. K-kouki..."

He just smirked when he saw more tears coming our from his wife. He didn't know why, but the shorter looked so cute like that, his eyes are watery and glassy while moaning sexily. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on both of his wife's eyes, as his hand began to teased him. His left hand were pinching, massaging and playing with the nipples while his right hand were stroking the other's dick. He could felt it was really sticky, and the cum were also kind of thick. "Sei, tell me.." He started kissing the other down to the jaw. "... how many times have you come?"

"..ahh!..ngh..n-no, K-kouki!.."

"Tell me, Seijuro."

Akashi eyes widen when the hand on his front squeezed his erection with a bit of force, forcing him to the edge as he blushed when his husband looked at him in the eyes. Ah, no, it was not good. He felt like cumming. Just getting the stare, and looking at how handsome the brunette was and the voice he loves so much were playing like a music beside his ears, make the funny feeling in his stomach fluttering again. No, he was close. He was sure that if the taller kept on going, he will cum. He shook his head as he was getting close. "N-no..ahh..K-Kou! nggh!"

"Hmm?"

"I-I'm c-cumming, ahh!"

"Just come, Sei."

"Nghh..." He closed his eyes, unable to take it anymore. And with that, he came, once again spurting all of the cum all over his husband's hand and his chest. No, he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't wanted to be in this position anymore and his body couldn't hold it for any longer. He wanted the brunette to embraced him properly. Opening his eyes and still panting, moaning and gasping because of all the stimulation, he tried his best to talked to the taller. "K-Kouki.. please, nghh!..hah.. u-untie me.."

"What?"

"P-please.."

"Not until you answer me first, Sei. How many times have you cum?"

"..ahh...hah.."

"Herm?"

Ah, he hated to answered this question. He really did. He really didn't wanted to said it because it would be so embarrassing if his husband knew how lewd his body is. But then again, he knew if he didn't answered him, the other wouldn't untie him. With a trembling lips, he opened his mouth and said the answer. Though he didn't know how and why in the world did he even count. "F-four.."

"Are you sure it's four?"

He gritted his teeth when the other squeezed the vibrator that were tied on his dick closer with his already over sensitive one. He nodded, couldn't found any strength left to even opened his mouth.

"But there's so much, Sei. I doubt it was just four."

Ah, why couldn't the brunette just believed in him? How could he just asked based on the amount of his cum and know that it was not exactly on how much he had cum? He just cursed. Just how well does his husband knew so much about him-, ah.. of course he would know since they would always have sex at least four times a week. And that was just day, and it never counted on how many times or rounds did they did. It never fixed. Sometimes the day also would never fixed at all. Knowing that he couldn't lied to the other, he just said the truth. "S-six."

Hearing his wife's answer, Furihata just chuckled. "That's seem about right." He leaned in and pecked him on the lips, before he leaned away and grabbed the scissors on the table that had purposely leave it there. But before he proceed to cut the ropes, he stopped mid way. "Oh, but before that I want to ask something from you."

"W-what is it?"

"I'll cut the ropes, but you have to keep that butt plug in, okay?"

"..w-what?"

"You can't?"

"...nghh.."

"Sei-"

"I-I will! so please..ahh! just please untie me, Kouki! I-I want to hold you!"

At that, his eyes widen before he started to cut the ropes and cursed. Damn, his wife really were too erotic for him. As soon as the ropes were cut, instantly there were pair of arms wrapped around his neck while the other nuzzled on the crook of his neck. He were kind of sad since the chocolate had stained his shirt, but then again, he couldn't care less about it. At this moment, he just wanted to get inside his wife as soon as possible. He wrapped his arms around the other's as he lifted him up, following with a growled after. "We're going to bed now."

* * *

"Ahh..hah..ngghh ahh!" Akashi kept on moaning and gasping when Furihata's tongue were licking the chocolate syrup that Murasakibara had poured all over him while his hands were teasing both his sensitive pink nub. By now, he was naked and the vibrators on his nipples already being removed but still not on his private part. He had lost count on how many times he has come, he never really care anymore. His body already became too over sensitive and he just wanted his husband to touched and embraced him. And one of the factor that make him became more lewd was the looks the other had. The brunette didn't even change his hairstyle yet, and he also still had his white shirt on, though it was a pity the other already take off his jacket and waist coat. "K-Kouki..s-stop.."

"Ngh..but you're so delicious, Sei."

Again, he moaned. The other kept on teasing with him over and over, until the other removed one of his hand, only to thrust the butt plug in and out of his entrance. He couldn't be more embarrassed than this when he heard the sound it make when the thing were going in and out of him. "Ngghh..."

"You're completely wet down here, Sei."

"Ahh...a-and..ngh..w-who's fault- ahh! do you t-think it is..?"

"I'm glad it was me."

Again, he blushed. He turned his head to the side when he heard the brunette chuckled. He was just too embarrassed to be even looked at his own husband. "F-faster.."

Getting that one command, Furihata quickly stopped his lapping, didn't care about the chocolate syrup anymore and leaned away from the other to take off his shirt. He leaned back down again and start kissing Akashi passionately, with the other's arms secured around his neck, while his hand go towards the butt plug and continued on to thrust it in and out for several more minutes before he pulled it out completely and throw it onto the floor.

"K-Kouki..ahh..t-the vibrator.."

At that soft and weak plead, he nodded and turned off the vibrator on the red haired erection and removed it, throwing it to the floor together with the butt plug. They kept on kissing, until both of them were out of breath and the space in his jeans became too tight for his own good. Once again he leaned away, only to unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants just until his member are out. He reached out his right hand, shoving three finger onto the other's mouth asking him to suck on it. "Suck on it, Sei. I need to prepare you."

"I-I don't need to.."

"What?"

"Ahh..i-it's already okay. Just go in already, baka..ngghh.."

"Are you really sure?" He asked and the only reply he got was a nodded. "Okay." He kissed the shorter on the jaw, moving downward to the neck and bite onto the flesh, creating hickeys all over the place. He wanted to showed to all of the people that Akashi Seijuro is his property, and would only be his until forever. Moving his hand down to the other's entrance, he could already easily slipped in three fingers inside. He smirked. It seemed that the butt plug already prepared and stretched him enough, until it was wet in the inside. "You're really wide open now,huh?"

"S-shut up.."

"Yeah, but I want the other way round for you." He kissed him on the lips for one last time, before he started to positioned his own member at his wife's gaping entrance. "I'm going in." He pushed his cock inside, and he couldn't helped but to moaned. Even though the other already been loosen by the butt plug, it was still tight in the inside. Guess he was just too big, after all. "You're really tight, Sei." He started to move slowly, letting the other adjusting to his size and pace, before he faster his pace up.

"Ahhh!"

"Damn it, you're still so- ngh..tight."

"K-Kouki..! anhh!"

"Hah..hah.."

"S-slower..go slower a bit- ahh!"

"Sorry, but I just can't stop." He thrust in and out faster and faster, making his wife moaned and gasped between his breath as he kissed him, trying to calmed him down as well as comforting him. When he could felt the nails clawed on his back, he knew the other are close and with another three more thrust, the red haired came hard, making their both chest covered in the white sticky liquid. Even then, his hips didn't stopped. He kept on going, ignoring the other's plead for him to stopped for awhile since he just came.

"..nghh ahh! ahhh! K-Kouki..w-wait.. I-I just-..nyahh!"

"Sorry, but not today."

"..b-but-!" Akashi eyes widen when his husband changed their position, by grabbing onto his body while pulling him up making him sit on the brunette lap. "Ahhh! nghh...n-no, it's going deeper!" He tried to pushed the taller away, but it was no used. The other kept on thrusting into him and moving his hips to meet his thrust. No, this was really really bad and he swore he could saw a red light in his head. This was already too much. His body already being too over sensitive with the stimulation before. Knowing pretty well that his husband wouldn't listened to him, he just tightened his hold's onto the other's neck and breathe a puff of hot air beside the other's ears. "Ahn..ahh.. ah!"

"I-I'm close.."

"Nggh..ahh..hmm.." He nodded, signalling that the brunette could release inside of him. "..g-go on.." With the permission he already gave, with another several thrust, he could felt the hot liquid inside of him. He panted and decided to rest his head on his husband's shoulder. He was really tired. He really wanted to just sleep right now, and with his eyes constantly fluttering close really didn't helped him at all. "K-Kouki.."

"Yeah, I know." Furihata smile and stroke his wife's hair, lulling him to sleep. "Just sleep if you want, but just let me pull out first, okay?" He felt the shorter nodded. He slowly pushed the other down onto the bed, making sure the other's head are on the pillow and slowly raised himself up, pulling out of his wife. He blushed when he saw his some of his own cum dripping out from the other's hole and how gape it was. Just looking at it, were making him craving for a second round. But then again, he didn't wanted to pushed his wife. The other already had suffered enough for today. Throwing aside his lust, he plopped down beside of the red haired and kissed him on the lips, wishing him a good night.

"Em.."

"Thank you."

"..hm." Akashi could only let out of his breathe for a respond as he snuggled closer to his husband. In his mind, he definitely going to pay back 'these' whole things at all those trusted friend. He really regretted to even asked them about this. He had forgotten for a while that they are the most trusted friends he have, but their idea inside of the head are definitely worst than anything. As much as he wanted to cursed them inside of his head, he was just so tired and the taller's warm hand stroking his hair were lulling him to sleep.

Noticing that the figure in his embraced breath had become even, Furihata just sighed as he stared at that handsome yet cute face in front of him. "Thank you, and happy anniversary." He smiled as he stared at the other. "I love you, Akashi Seijuro."

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Akashi opened his eyes, and he could helped but to smiled when he saw his husband sleeping face. He reached out his hand to touched those soft brown hair, but then his hand stopped when he saw something on his middle finger. There was a silver with a black line in the middle that decorated with bits of diamond. For some reason, his eyes become watery when he looked at that. He couldn't move his eyes away from that ring. He didn't know for how long he had been staring at it, until the brunette grabbed his wrist and kissed his hand. He moves his eyes to looked into a pair of brown eyes, and he also could noticed the same ring were on the taller's middle finger.

"Hey."

"..." He couldn't say anything. He couldn't even move his mouth.

"Do you like it? Is the size okay?"

"..."

"Oi, say something."

"..."

"Sei-"

"I... I love you so much, Furihata Kouki." And with that, his tears managed to rolled down his cheeks as he hug the taller.

"I love you too. So much.."

"Em.."

"I hope you would forever be my wife, Sei. I-"

"Of course I will, idiot!"

"I'm glad then, Furihata Seijuro."

"Please, take care of me.. Furihata Kouki." They cuddled for a good ten minutes, before he finally remembered something. "Kouki, do you remember the date when Taiga and Tetsuya got married?"

"Kagami and Kuroko? I think it was on..."

He just smirked when he heard that. He really need to marked that date. Turning to take his phone on the bedside table, he opened his calendar and marked it, before he decided to send a message to someone. And it was all the same.

 **TO: Kasamatsu Yuki & Sakurai Ryo**

 _ **What was the date when Ryouta and Daiki get married?**_

 **TO: Kimura Shinsuke**

 _ **What was the date when Shintaro got married?**_

 **TO: Himuro Tatsuya.**

 ** _I'm sorry but, when are your wedding? The date, i mean."_**

" _Hahaha! just waited you guys, I'm gonna make you all regretted too."_

* * *

A'N: Sorry if it was not good. I'm so sorry. And sorry for the grammar used, and if there was a mistakes here and there. I don't proof read it. I'm just too lazy, xP! till then, meet again later! Please leave a reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: FuriAka (Rated semi-M)

Couple: FuriAka

Prompt: Hmm...so maybe something like Akashi and Furihata go in the bath together for their first time, and Furihata can't contain himself?

Requested by: Chaos Twin of Destruction

* * *

"You may now kiss the groom.!" The priest announced as he closed the book in his hands. Immediately after that, the couple on the altar leaned forward and kissed each other, pressing only their lips as they both aren't used to other people watching them sharing a passionate kiss. They also wouldn't wanted to shared their intimate moments with outsiders. Especially the red wine haired. He preferred only when they both are alone.

As soon as they had fulfilled the requirements for the ceremony, they quickly pulled away with red flushes painted on their face as they turned to face all the guests inside the wedding hall. They both bowed towards hundreds of people as they thanked every each one of them for coming to their wedding. All of the guests cheered for the couple's happiness, including both of their former schoolmates.

"Thank you everyone for coming to our wedding!" Furihata said with a smile. His chest felt really full with happiness after he had officially got married with Akashi Seijuro, the only person he would ever love in his entire life. He wouldn't never wanted to spend with anybody else.

They kept on entertaining and accompanying each of the guests until the end of the wedding ceremony that had lasted for five hours before it officially ended, leaving only the relatives and close friends behind to cleaned the hall before they go back.

"Thank you everyone for helping. I'm sorry you have to do some work after the wedding." Akashi bowed, feeling a bit regretful that his and his husband's relatives were helping out to clean the place a bit. Not that they didn't hired the hall workers for a cleanup, they did, but their families insist to helped a bit before they headed home. But of course, they wouldn't allowed them to do anything that heavy.

"There's no need for you to be sorry dear. After all, you're our family too." His mother in law flashed a smile at him while patting his back.

"Yes, that's true Seijuro. We're all a big families now, so we have to help each other." His mother continued.

Hearing those words coming out from his own mother and mother in law's mouth, somehow it make his eyes warmed up. He never felt this happy and so grateful before.

"Thank you okasan and ..."

"You can call me mama, Seijuro." Again, his mother in law flashed him her brightest smile.

Of course after hearing that, it make Akashi automatically blushed really hard. He felt a bit embarrassed after he didn't know how to referred to his own mother in law after all these years he and Furihata had been in a relationship. He usually called the older by 'aunt'. And after hearing she asked him to called her by 'mama', even make him becoming more embarrassing to him. He never used to use that word before. He had always been raised up using honorific when referring to someone older from him. So he really unsure whether he should called the older by that. "Uh..but.." He looked at his own mother, but the older just shrugged her shoulders as she mouthing,

 ** _"We've raise you good enough for you to know about this, Akashi Seijuro."_**

Upon getting that, he turned back to looked at his mother in law, with his head hung low a bit. "Can...I?" He spoke with a softer voice, afraid that if he sounds disrespectful.

"Why wouldn't you? Of course you can, my dear!"

There was a smile on his face when he heard that. He was really happy. He glanced at his mother, and the older just smiled at him. "O-okay.. mama." He said in a low voice.

"Aww, you're so cute!" His mother in law squealed before she let out a chuckles, following by his mother. "Now lift your head, sweetie." She tapped the boy under his chin softly.

"Mom, don't tease Seijuro so much!" Furihata interfered, grabbing Akashi by his hand and pulled the shorter closer to his side before he wrapped his hand around the other's waist. He glanced at his husband, and he could saw the other were blushing really hard at this interaction. He couldn't helped but to pulled up the corner of his lips to formed a sweet smile. He would never get tired of watching his now legal husband make that face. He just love it a bit too much.

"K-Kouki! W-what are you doing?!"

"What? Am I not allowed to touch my own wife?"

Yeah, he preferred it that way. Wife.

"W-wife?! I told you not to-"

Before Akashi could even finished his words, there could be heard a loud squeals from both the newlyweds' mothers, before they both ended it with a laughter afterward. Of course this only make Akashi even more embarrassed, and Furihata took this opportunity to pulled him into his embrace. His smile became even wider when he couldn't felt any resistance. He pulled away for a bit only to placed a kiss on those soft red lips of his wife. "Love you." He whispered.

"Emm.. I love you too." Akashi replied with a smile on his face, before he hit his husband on the arm softly, asking for the taller to let him go. "Now let go, there's many people here."

"Alright, alright."

"Could you two hold back? you still have a long day to go.! No need to rush!"

Hearing that, it make both the woman and Furihata roared in laughter while Akashi just kept quiet while his face turned really red.

After saying goodbye to each other, the married couple finally also were on their way back to their new house which located about two hours and a half from the wedding hall. The house that they both bought using their own money. The house that they would spent their life together until death do them apart.

Ah, maybe they would even spent their time together in their afterlife.

* * *

Right after they reached their house, which were decorated with a beautiful maple trees along the pathway to the front door and a small empty garden lot behind the house, as well as there was a small pond 100 meters from the front door. Furihata immediately parked the car at the car porch. He turned off the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt before he let out a small sigh and flexed on his muscles a bit. "Finally we're home~" Driving for two hours and a half straight was really tiring for him especially when they had just ended their wedding ceremony. "Sei, we've arrived." He said as he turned to his left to looked at his now legal wife.

Yes, wife. He preferred to called the man sitting beside of him right now as his wife, instead of his husband. He just really preferred it that way especially when he noticed how beautiful the other are. But being Akashi, he didn't like to be called that way, and so he didn't mind it as long as he and Akashi's are together. Though he didn't promised that he wouldn't called the other by that. After all, that one word are his favorite word. _"I'm lucky to get married with you.."_ He smiled to himself. Seeing how tired the other looked like right now, he really didn't have the heart to wake him up, but then again he didn't have a choice. He didn't wanted his husband to sleep in the car. "Sei.." He shook his husband on the arm softly, trying to wake him up. He could saw those eyes slowly fluttered opened, revealing a beautiful heterochromatic orbs. He let out a small smile as he reached his hand and brushed away the hair strands that were covering the other's face.

"K-Kouki?"

"Wake up Sei, we're already home."

"..hm." Akashi stifled a yawn as he looked outside through the window. He could saw that they really indeed already reached their destination. At this, there was a small pout on his face, feeling bad for letting the brunette drove all the way to their new house. He knew exactly how long did it took to reached here from the wedding hall. "Am I out for a long time?" He turned to looked at his husband with a bit of teary eyes from holding back a yawn. His eyes widen in surprised when the brunette suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on his forehead. Instantly he blushed at the taller's action.

"Sorry, you're just too cute looking like that."

"C-cute?"

"Yes." Again, Furihata smiled. "Why? am I wrong?"

Ah, seeing how the looks on his husband face and the smile hanging on his lips, somehow make his heart beat faster. He knew it was not the first time he had seen this kind of exact expression on the other's face, but for today it really does affected him. The fact that this was the first expression he got as legal husband and wife probably the reason of all the weird changes happening inside of him. _"Ah..this is bad..!"_ He could felt that both his cheeks were starting to get warm up.

"What's wrong?"

"No..nothing."

"Are you sure? Your face are red..?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

There was silent in the air. And dare he said it somehow make him felt uneasy, especially when he could felt those brown orbs were looking at him intensely. Quickly he turned his head to the front, trying not to looked at the taller's face. He gulped in nervous as there was a drop of sweat trickled down on the side of his head.

"Hmm..."

 _"Ugh..this is awkward.."_ He bit his lower lips, trying to looked for the right words to break the silence between then before he once again were surprised by his husband's action. The brunette caressed his right cheek's gently before he were asked to looked at each other. His eyes widen when he could saw the worried looks inside his husband's eyes.

"Please don't keep any secret from me, Sei."

"..."

"You know that we're already a legal husband and wife, hm?"

"..."

"All I ask is don't keep any secret from me. I'm begging you."

 _"Kouki.."_ And just whose heart wouldn't get swayed by those words? Especially when it came from the person you love and what's more, it was your own spouse? At this, he nodded as he leaned forward to kissed the taller on the cheek. "Okay." He pulled away with a smile on his face. "I'll promise you."

Furihata's eyes widen just slightly at Akashi's bold action, but then his face softened. It was rare to see this side of the redhead, but he guessed he would get to see more of this from the other considering that now they are married. " _Ah, I have to prepare my heart for this later.."_ He couldn't helped but to let a soft chuckles. _"Seijuro is really cute.."_

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

"Huh? happy?"

"Yes."

"For what?" Akashi raise an eyebrow in confused.

Seeing this, only make Furihata's smile grew wider as he reached for his husband's right hand and kiss on the back of his hand. "First I'm happy because you just promised me that you wouldn't keep any secret from me, and second because I'm such a lucky person to be able to get you as my wife."

"S-stop saying embarrassing things, Ko-Kouki! And stop calling me your wife! I-I'm a man too!" Akashi's face turned red as he tried to pulled away his hand from the brunette grasp, but only to realized it he was not strong enough to do so. Not that he was weak in strength, though the other already surpass him 4 years ago. He just didn't know from where did the used to be known- weak Furihata Kouki, already became strong. Not that he mind it, since that's mean he could relied on his husband in the future. He was just curious.

"Fine then, my love."

"...!" His face turned even more redder at his husband's words and it only became worse when he heard the soft chuckles escapes the other's lips. If there's one thing to be annoyed with his husband, this was it. He really hate how the taller always laughed at him. But then again, this was one of the reason he were attracted with the other.

"You're really cute, Sei." Furihata once again leaned in and placed a kiss on Akashi's forehead, before he pulled away with a smile on his face. "Come on, if I keep on teasing you we wouldn't step inside our house." He ruffled the shorter's hair and get out from the car, closing the door after him.

"Idiot.." Akashi muttered softly as there was a smile hanging on his lips. He was really happy that he now are officially married with Furihata for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Kouki, are there still many things in the car?"

"No. Just one more of your luggage and then we're done."

"Okay. Then let me go and bring it here-"

"No-uh." Furihata grabbed Akashi's arm before he could even walked passed him and pulled him to stand in front of him. "You just stay here and take a rest."

"But-"

"Listen to me, Sei." He cut the other off sternly and looked at him straight in the eyes when he could sense the other were going to be stubborn. He knew his husband too well."Hmm?"

"..okay. But hurry up."

"I will. Wait for me." He lean ed forward and placed a soft kiss on the other's forehead, before he left with a smile on his face.

Surely enough, that kind of affection make Akashi blushed. He murmured a soft 'idiot' as he looked at his husband's back as the taller went out of the room and go downstairs to outside. He couldn't helped but to let out a sigh. He didn't knew since when, but when those two brown orbs were staring at him straight in the eyes with a strong gaze, he knew that he would lost to it. He would never dare to disobeyed the other's words when those eyes looked at him. Not when it showed that kind of gaze. He had knew what does the brunette capable off when he pulled that look.

He looked around the room, eyeing every things in it, trying to find if there was anything undone. To his pleased, there was none. All was good. He was really glad that they already clean up and prepared the house before their wedding day. Both of them had come to agree that it was better preparing all the things in their house even before they got married since it would be easy for them to move in. And he couldn't agree more that it. He was really glad that they made that decision. The only things they have to do now is unpacking their clothes and personal belongings.

"Well, I guess taking a rest for a bit didn't sound so bad." He walked towards their bed and plopped himself down on it. While waiting for Furihata, he decided that he would really take a rest just like what his husband ask him to. Besides, he was really exhausted. Today was a big day to him and he had to admitted it really were taking a toll on him even though he mostly just sat still. "So tired.." He laid down, closing his eyes momentarily. He waited for his husband to come back, but it seemed like the brunette were taking a bit of time. And for some reason, he suddenly miss the taller. Called him crazy or what, but he knew what sort of disease is this. He had read it somewhere, and even heard it from others that when one's enter the life of marriage, even when their partner had gone for a minute, the other would start to missed him. And he was exactly like that right now. _"I miss Kouki.."_ He tried to fight back his sleepiness, only for him to failed miserably as the next seconds he fell asleep while thinking about his husband.

It was about 15 minutes later only then Furihata's figure walked in into the master bedroom. He couldn't helped but to summoned out his smile upon seeing the sight in front of him. Putting aside the big luggage on the wall beside the door, he slowly walked towards the bed where his spouse are and sat beside of him. He reached his hand to stroke the other's hair lovingly, before he said in a low voice. "Sei, don't fall asleep before taking a shower."

It didn't take him long for his husband to finally opened his eyes and looked at him in the eyes with a confused face. "Did I fall asleep?"

Upon getting that kind of question, it managed to make him let out a chuckles. "Ah..you're really tired if you can't even remember you just fell asleep."

"Well it's not my fault since you're taking so long."

"What, 15 minutes is consider long?"

"Well, isn't?"

 _"Gosh, why does he have to be so cute?"_ Again, he chuckled. _"Ah, this is why I love him so much."_ He stared into the other's eyes with his eyes beaming with loves.

"What are you laughing at?" Akashi furrowed his eyebrows, but soon felt uncomfortable when he got that kind of stare from his husband. Quickly, he divert his eyes somewhere else as he pulled himself to sat up. For some reason he could felt his face started to flushed as his heartbeat were beating loudly inside of him. Even so, he tried to keep his composure. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sei, you're really beautiful."

 _ ***THUMP***_

"Do you know that?"

 _ ***THUMP*THUMP***_

"You always manage to take my breath away."

 _ ***THUMP*THUMP***_

"What kind of spell did you use on me, huh?"

 _ ***THUMP*THUMP***_

He gulped his saliva.

"Can I... kiss you?"

 _ ***THUMP*THUMP*THUMP***_

"E-eh?what?" He quickly whipped his head to his left and he swore his heart were going to burst just looking at how his husband were looking at him. His body froze when he saw it. He could saw the taller were inching closer towards him second by second. _"Ah..ah..! what should I do?"_ He started panicking.

"Sei.."

Ah, those breathy tone.

 _"No..no..!"_ He blocked the taller by holding onto his forehead. "I-I want to take a bath.!" With that, he quickly stood up from there and grabbed his clean clothes before he go straight into the bathroom. To his mistake, he forgot to locked the door behind of him.

And of course, Furihata could only grin evilly when he noticed it. He also stood up from the bed and go towards the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind of him as he went in.

Hearing the turning of the know and clocking of the lock, Akashi turned around, only to be face to face with his husband. "W-what are you doing here, Kouki?!"

"Let's take a bath together."

"H-huh?"

"Please?" Furihata plead with his eyes, and Akashi could only cursed at himself for it. That puppy looks would always get him. "Please, Sei?"

Every times.

"Hmm?"

"Ugh..f-fine!" Akashi huffed with a red face, before he turned his back towards the taller. "But don't try to do anything weird!"

"Can't promise." Furihata said in a low voice, purposely didn't wanted Akashi to hear him properly. Just who are not going to take advantage of his own spouse when they take a bath together for the first time? Even more, they had just gotten married.

"What?"

"Nothing. I won't."

"I'm serious Kouki."

"Yes, my love."

"Tch. I'm gonna take the shower, you can have the tub."

After Akashi said that, he quickly take his leave and enter the shower room, pulling the curtain to close the transparent glass door that separating both the area. At first, he always were in cautious, waiting if the brunette were trying to do something weird but it only silent. He was really glad of that. After taking all his clothes off and putting it on top of the marble counter where all the toiletries are, he slowly walked towards the shower. He turned the knob, choosing just the right water temperature, which is lukewarm, only then he went under the shower head.

"Ah~ it's so relaxing." He kept on basking himself with the water, until he didn't realized that there was a certain brunette were looking at him from the other side.

"Damn it, he's so sexy. That white skin of his.." Furihata stared at the naked body in front of him, from behind the transparent window. He was sure that his wife forget about the particular window that separating the shower room and the tub area. Not that they didn't put the curtain blocked it, they did, a rail one, but the curtain only can be controlled from the tub room. "Ah, just looking at it already make me hard." He licked his lips, as he glanced at his front. He could saw his member twitched at the sight in front of him. Not that it was the first time he saw his wife naked body, in fact it was already several time when they are in a relationship as lovers. But somehow now it felt different. He was sure this was all because they already discard the 'lovers' level and upgrade it to 'spouse'.

He really tried to held himself back, reminding his self that he still got the night to spend with, but when he saw his wife pressed the body soap and started to lathered it on his body, he lost it. He quickly got out of the tub and go towards the shower room. At this time he was really glad that all the doors in the bathroom are glass door. It didn't even make a single sound when he pushed it and managed to slipped inside without the other noticed.

"Ah!" Akashi yelped in surprised when there was suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He almost slipped if it was not for the stong arms around him. Without even he turned around, he already knew whose hands does it belonged to. He recognized it even with a single look. "Kouki! What are you doing?! I told you to-"

"Sei, you're really sexy."

He shuddered when he hear that kind of tone from his husband. That heavy, raspy and throaty voice. He was just about to opened his mouth to let out another retort, when his husband pressed into him harder. He could felt the taller's member were pressing onto his back. And it was hard. Instantly his face flushed, and it became even more worse when the taller kiss his neck. He moaned. "K-Kouki..." His hands automatically gripped onto his husband's hands. "..y-you promise not t-to do a-anything.."

"When did I say that?"

"B-before-"

"I don't remember saying I promise not to."

"B-but-"

"Sei, I want you right now.." Furihata continued to licked and nipped on his wife exposed neck, as one of his hand slide down to stroke the shorter's member. He could only smirked when he got another moans from his wife. He could felt that his wife also were getting hard with his touch, especially when the soap still on the other's body. It make everything much more easier. He kept on stroking with moderate pace, earning him yet again and again those beautiful moans as he glance at his wife's face, studying the face the other make. And all he could saw was a lustly looks. He was feeling and enjoying his touches. He let out a smile and peck the shorter on the cheek, before he use his another hand to play with the other's nipples.

"Anh...ahh..s-stop..ah..K-Kouki-!"

"Stop?" He licked his wife's ear, purposely playing there, trying to rise his sex's drive to the max. He knew how sensitive was his wife, and he loves it to bits. He love it when Akashi Seijuro- or it was already Furihata Seijuro-, are nothing but a moaning mess, begging him to never stop and make him feel good with tears rolling down his cheeks. He love to see that expression on the red wine haired. "But this say the opposite though?" He use his finger to rubbed and pressed the tip of his wife's now hard member.

"Ngghhh..ahh..n-no.." Akashi thrashed his head side to side. Feeling his both front were being played with already too much for him, and feeling how the brunette's member were pressing against him didn't helped it at all. Even though his mouth kept on saying no, at this point he has already stopped resisting since he knew it wouldn't bring anything if he fight it off. His husband always managed to make him lose every time. "..d-don't.." His tears started to formed in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Agnnhh.. I-I..ahh ..c-come.." His legs began to trembled, making him stand on his toes upon feeling his climax is near.

"You want to come?"

He nodded, unable to speak. It was hard for him to in this position. He closed his eyes as his tears finally fell down his beautiful face.

"..then just let it out."

His eyes snapped opened as it widened when he felt the taller stroke him faster, still using his finger to pressed harder on his tip while his other hand were pinching and pulling on his hard nub. "Ahh! ahhh!..I-I'm c-coming! nnhh..K-kouki!" He couldn't hold it back any longer. He wanted to come, and so he let out him cum, wetting his husband's hand and the bathroom's floor. He looked at his own sperm and again, he blushed. He panted hard, as his head fell to rest on the other's shoulder.

"It's still early for you to feel tired, Sei. There's plenty more."

"M-more?"

"Yes, my love."

Furihata kissed Akashi on the lips, calming his wife down for a bit, but still his hand continue to stroke on shorter's member, squeezing everything out. He could felt the lower part of the other's were twitching every time he make a move. And this was a good news to him. This showed that Akashi already started to feel sensitive. He smirked once again. He removed his hand from torturing the nipples and started to rubbed on his chest. He helped his wife to shower, rinsing all the soap off from his body.

"You say you won't do anything.."

He looked at his wife, who's now already find the strength to talk. _"He's really cute.."_ He smiled. "I can't contain myself when I look at you."

"Idiot.."

At that he laugh. "Yes, I'm your idiot,." He peck the other on the lips. "Now turn around, I want to kiss you." He turned Akashi around, while still in his embrace and kissed him again and again, trying to distract his wife while his hands slide downward and grabbed his ass. Immediately he get a yelp as a response.

"K-kouki!"

Ignoring it, he continue to groped and squeezed Akashi's ass before one of his hand move even downward, trailing the crack of the ass and finally found that one place. He pulled apart those soft ass's cheeks, rubbing his finger in circle in front of his wife's entrance.

"Ahh..ahh! K-kouki!" Akashi in reflex, instantly wrapped his hands around his husband's neck and hide his face on the crook of the other's neck. He was really embarrassed. He could felt his legs trembled and his heart were thumping loudly inside his ribcage. He could felt how those finger were playing with his most private part, slightly were poking on it, making it open up and close every single time it being touched. Ah, he could felt his member hard again as there was precum leaking out. "D-don't tease me.."

"Eh? what do you mean?"

"..emm..hhah.."

"What do you want me to do? stop?"

"D-don't stop!" Almost immediately he blurted that words, which again only make him embarrassed at his own act. Annoyingly, he could felt his husband were smirking all the time. Ah, he would teach the taller after this. "..t-there..don't.."

"Don't what Sei? if you don't tell me properly, how should I know? hm?"

Damn, he really hate this game. He hate it when the brunette act like he didn't know what to do next and asked him. "Don't play dumb..!" He gritted his teeth in annoyed. If his husband could tease him like this, then he could do it too. He pulled away his left hand, only to grabbed onto the taller's hand that were playing with his entrance, and thrust himself onto the finger. He moaned. He looked at the taller's face, and he was really satisfied when he saw how flabbergasted were the other. But what he doesn't know next was, his action had woken up the inner beast of his husband.

"Shit..!" Furihata cursed. He let out a huff before he began to thrust his finger in and out in a fast pace, before he began to added another two fingers. He could heard his wife screamed in pain, but at this point his sanity are too far to grab. He wanted to be inside of his wife. He thrust his fingers again and again, until he could felt how the entrance were wet, lubricated on his own and how soft the inside already became, only then he pulled out his fingers with a soft 'pop'. The moans that kept on escaping from his wife mouth also didn't helped how impatient he was right now. "I'll enter now."

"Y-yes..ngghh" Akashi shut his eyes when he felt his husband were entering him. It was big, hot and most importantly it make him full. No matter how many times they already have sex, he would always be too tight for his husband. And that he was glad, because he love how big his husband are. He love how the taller thrust into him again and again. He want only for him, no one else. Furihata Kouki is only for him, Furihata Seijuro. _"Ah..my mind are going crazy.."_

"It's all your fault, Seijuro. You're the one who seduce me."

"ahh..ahhh.."

"I'll make you beg for me, Sei."

"ngghh...ahh..hah.."

"I'll make sure the only thing in your mind is me. Only me, Furihata Seijuro."

"..y-yes.. p-please..! anghh hahh m-make m y-yours Kouki!"

 _"Heh."_

"F-faster..ahhh..hah..h-harder..i-into me..ngghh ahh!"

And Furihata smirked in victory when he heard Akashi's answer. He already make Akashi beg for him, and that mean he have to spoiled the shorter even more. Not that he mind, he love to spoiled his one and only wife in every thing, including fulfill their lust. This is the sight he love to see, and he would make sure it was a sight only for him to enjoy.

"I love you, Sei."

"I love you too..ahh."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:Sorry for stopping it there, hahaha it will be too long if I continue it and then.. I don't know when to stop, hahaha! and it's steaming hot in here.! (or it just me?) Anyway, so how's this chapter? please leave a lots reviews.! ^^ and I'm sorry for the late update. I've just been too busy with studies and life. Anyway, thank you for requesting too~! But unfortunately I will stop taking requests from now on. There's still many request undone which I have to do and finish it. Sorry if your request came before this but I still didn't do it yet. I pick the prompt based on my mood and ideas if I have them. I'm so sorry. Sorry for my grammars too, since I'm really bad at grammars.


End file.
